Super Internado
by Gadapa Cullen Potter
Summary: Los hermanos Hale y Swan no son chicos corrientes, sus habilidades especiales los llevara a cruzar sus vidas en el frio y sombrio Washington en la pequeña localidad de Forks, ¿Perdonaran a sus padres? ¿Que aventuras les esperan? ¿hallaran su lugar en el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

PHILADELPHIA 2/3/2014 16:00 P.M

Jasper Hale estaba en su cuarto completamente aburrido y sin nada que hacer todo su 1.70 metros de altura reposaba en su comoda cama, su hermana Rosalie Hale se encontraba en su cuarto ocupandose de sus uñas como hacia todos los dias a toda hora, llevaba 10 minutos acostado y se estaba quedando dormido cuando la puerta de la calle se abrio y su madre grito:

-Jasper, Rosalie, bajen que quiero hablar con ustedes- Jasper se levanto preocupado porque percibia con claridad sus nervios y es que el no era un chico normal, tenia un don con el que podia percibir y manejar las emociones y los estados de animo de todos los que estuvieran cerca, el chico salio de su cuarto y se dirigio rapidamente a la sala llegando al mismo tiempo que su hermana y parandose a su lado

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Rosalie mirando sus uñas como si fueran a escaparse, Jasper la miro con fastidio pues a pesar de que amaba a su melliza le molestaba que fuera tan presumida

-Llegue a mi limite- Anuncio Renne la mama de los chicos todavia muy nerviosa mientras daba un paso atrás mirando a su hija como si esperara que la atacara

-¿Tu limite de que?- Pregunto Jasper empezando a sospechar a donde queria llegar su madre

-Mi limite de paciencia- explico la mujer y agrego- 2 adolescentes y nada de ayuda es demasiado trabajo para mi, su padre no sirve para nada y yo ya estoy cansada

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Rosalie aun sin prestar atencion

-Bueno, ustedes tienen poderes...- Empezo Renne tensa mientras volvia a retroceder

-Desde hace 16 años- La interrumpio Rosalie de forma brusca, su hermano la miro mal pero no le dijo nada para no poner la atmosfera aun mas tensa, en vez de eso uso su don para liberar la tension

-Y no saben controlarlos- Continuo Renne ignorando la interrupcion de su hija, el hecho de que se tensara aun mas y temblara un poco le dio entender a su hijo que se estaban acercando al centro del asunto, asi que permanecio atento y vigilando las emociones de su hermana

-¿Y que con eso?-Pregunto Rosalie algo mas interesada

-Existe un internado especial adonde pueden ir y que les enseñaran a controlar sus dones- Explico su madre asustada, confirmando la teoria que Jasper tenia desde el inicio de la conversacion

-¡Yo no voy a ningun lado!- Exploto Rosalie, dejando de observar sus uñas y mirando a su madre furiosa, quien retrocedio y choco contra el sillon, la chica avanzo un paso pero fue detenida por su hermano quien la tomo de la mano

-¡Tu eres menor y yo soy tu madre, por lo tanto haras lo que yo te diga!- Grito su madre con mas valentia de la que sentia, Jasper supo que era el momento de intervenir y uso su don para controlar la situacion antes de que Rosalie perdiera el control pues ella tampoco era una chica comun y tambien tenia un don y ademas uno muy peligroso

-No quiero ir- Protesto Rosalie mas tranquila y puchereando

-O vas al internado o te vas con tu padre- Replico la madre cortante y temblorosa al mismo tiempo, Jasper odiaba ver a su madre en ese estado asi que volvio a usar su don pero sabiendo que si seguia asi le doleria la cabeza decidio intervenir

-Rose, vamos al internado, no puede ser tan malo- Dijo el chico acariciando la mano de su hermana, ella lo miro y ambos se sonrieron, Jasper uso nuevamente su don para convencerla y evitar tener que irse con su padre porque si algo tenia claro era que el iria con su hermana a donde fuera

-Esta bien, tu ganas- Le dijo Rosalie a su madre con desgana

-¿Donde es el internado?- Pregunto Jasper dandose cuenta de que habia hecho la pregunta equivocada

-En Forks- Respondio la mujer otra vez tensa y asustada

-Renne, eso queda muy lejos- Protesto Rosalie enojandose otra vez

-No me llames Renne- Ordeno ella herida

-Ese es tu nombre- Acoto Rosalie y se fue a su cuarto arrastrando a su hermano con ella, el chico giro su cabeza y le sonrio a su madre quien se habia quedado parada en el salon, una vez que llegaron al rosado cuarto de Rosalie ella se abrazo a su hermano y comenzo a llorar, el comenzo a acariciar su largo y rubio cabello intentando consolarla, cuando lo logro ambos se miraron y a Jasper le entraron ganas de llorar al ver los ojos violetas de su hermana brillando de lagrimas

-Al menos seguiremos juntos aunque estaremos lejos de Philadelphia- Dijo Jasper tratando de hacer que Rosalie viera el lado positivo de la situacion

-Sino fuera asi no iria a ningun lado- Dijo la chica tomando la mano de Jasper, en ese momento su madre entro sin golpear

-Acabo de llamar al director y mañana salen para Forks- Dijo y salio rapidamente bastante nerviosa, Jasper se levanto tomando las maletas de Rosalie

-Yo te ayudo a armas tus maletas y tu me ayudas a armar las mias- Propuso el chico sonriendo para tratar de animarla

-Excelente idea- Acepto la chica sonriendo y ambos pasaron el resto del dia arreglando su equipaje entre discusiones risas y algunos suaves empujones, cuando terminaron se habia hecho la hora de comer y bajaron como elefantes, comieron entre risas para luego subir corriendo a acostarse pues al otro dia les esperaba un viaje largo


	2. Capítulo 2

PHOENIX 2/3/2014 16:00 P.M

Alice y Bella Swan se encontraban en su cuarto hablando de cualquier cosa mientras que divertidas escuchaban los gritos de Emmett, su hermano mayor, que se encontraba en la sala jugando al play con su mejor amigo que era el novio de Angela, la mejor amiga de ambas chicas que se encontraba con ellas, la puerta de calle se abrio y Charlie, el padre de los Swan entro a la casa, Alice, Bella y Angela salieron corriendo del cuarto deseosas de llegar al hombre antes que los chicos lo cual lograron tras haberlos atropellado

-¡Papi!- Gritaron Bella y Alice abrazandolo con cariño, el les devolvio el abrazo brevemente y luego se dirigio a los amigos de los chicos

-Ben, Angela, ¿podrian dejarme a solas con mis hijos?- Pidio muy serio y los aludidos se despidieron rapidamente sabiendo que algo no andaba bien

-¿Que te pasa papa?- Pregunto Emmett algo nervioso seguramente tratando de acordarse si habia hecho algo malo

-¿Que me puede pasar?, tres adolescentes que encima tienen poderes, eso me pasa- contesto el hombre con aspecto cansado y una expresion desidida que asusto tanto a Alice que la chica desidio intervenir

-Papa, hace 15 años que tenemos poderes- Replico confundida

-16- La corrigio Emmett haciendose el importante de forma inoportuna

-No importa si son 15 o 16, lo importante es que esto ya es demasiado para mi solo- Interrumpio la discusion Charlie

-¿Te vas a casar papa?- Pregunto Bella entre nerviosa y emocionada

-No- Respondio el hombre, divertido y cortante

-¿Y entonces que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Alice cada vez mas confundida

-Hable con mi amigo Tayler y el me dio la solucion- Informo Charlie y los chicos tuvieron que disimular el horror ya que odiaban a Tayler y el los odiaba a ellos

-¿Que solucion?- Pregunto Bella recelosa, los 3 tenian la misma pregunta pero Bella era la unica que ya habia recuperado la compostura

-Un internado para chicos especiales- Respondio Charlie despacio y con cautela

-Yo a un loquero no voy- Exploto Alice encolerizada

-No es un loquero, es un internado donde van a enseñarles a controlar sus poderes- Explico su padre con paciencia

-No vamos a ir- Dijo Alice cortante, saliendo rumbo a su cuarto y llevandose a Emmett con ella, sin hacer caso a los gritos de su padre que la llamaba algo enojado

-No voy a ningun lado, me quedo en Phoenix- Dijo Alice con determinacion al mismo tiempo que la asaltaba una vision

-Papa pretende mandarnos a un lugar horrible- Le informo Alice a Emmett cuando volvio a la realidad, losojos grises del chico relampaguearon asustados y sus grandes musculos parecieron nada por un momento mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Emmett dudoso, al tiempo que Bella entraba en la habitacion

Si, y eso no es lo peor- Continue comenzando a llorar

-¿Que es lo peor?- Le pregunto Emmett a su hermana mientras la abrazaba concentrandose en su fuerza, el chico acaricio el corto y negro cabello de su hermana para consolarla mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta

-No veo a Bella por ningun lado- Respondio Alice abrazando a su melliza con desesperacion obligando a que Emmett la soltara

-Tu nunca puedes verme en tus visiones, Alice- Le recordo Bella a su hermana y soltandose de su agarre agrego- Chicos, no puede ser tan malo, justo cuando Bella terminaba la frase, Alice se quedo paralizada como cada vez que la asaltaba una vision

-Bella tiene razon, ese lugar es el mejor del mundo e ir para alla es la mejor desicion que tomaremos en nuestra vida- Exclamo Alice saltando de felicidad

-Alice, ¿eres bipolar?- Pregunto Emmett extrañado pero mas aliviado y con menos dudas

-Hazme caso Emmett, nuestra vida sera muy interesante en ese internado- Informo Alice contenta mientras saltaba aun mas rapido

-Entonces, ¿que hacemos?- Pregunto Bella algo confundida pero contenta y aliviada

-Vamos a decirle a papa que no tenemos ningun problema con el internado- Exclamo Alice que parecia incapaz de quedarse quieta

-¿Ni siquiera con la distancia?- Pregunto Bella expectante

-¿Por que lo preguntas?- Quizo saber Emmett mirando a su hermana con desconfianza

-Porque el internado esta en Forks- Informo Bella, mirando a Emmett con cautela

-¿El internado esta en un lugar donde hace frio?- Pregunto Emmett levantandose rapidamente y haciendo un escalofrio teatral

-Si- Contestaron Bella y Alice a la vez

-Entonces necesitamos ropa de invierno- Exclamo Emmett desesperado y sus hermanas rieron sin poder evitarlo

No tienen tiempo de ir de compras- intervino el padre de los chicos que estaba parado en la puerta

-¿Por que no?- Pregunto Alice dejando de saltar de forma repentina y girandose para mirar a su padre

-Porque parten mañana mismo y tienen que armar las maletas- Respondio el hombre con una mirada de disculpa

-Charlie Swan, ¿me estas diciendo que tengo poco tiempo para armar mi maleta- Pregunto Alice con la voz cargada de suspenso

-Si- le contesto su padre mirandola fijamente

-Ayudenme chicos, tengo que armar todo, ropa, maquillaje, accesorios, todo, me va a dar un ataque de panico, ¡Ayudenme!- Grito histerica Alice saliendo de su habitacion seguida de sus hermanos que se divertian con su repentina locura


	3. capitulo 3

PHILADELPHIA 3/2/2014 07:15 A.M

-Jasper, levantate- Ordeno Rosalie entrando a la habitacion de su hermano

-5 minutos- Le pidio su hermano como si fuera un niño chico, para luego darse la vuelta ignorando a la chica

-Jasper, vamos a perder el avion- Insistio Rosalie destapando al muchacho, pero el volvio a taparse y siguio durmiendo hasta que sintio que un liquido frio le corria por la espalda provocandole escalofrios, el sobresaltado chico se incorporo de un salto a tiempo para ver como Rosalie salia del cuarto riendo a carcajadas

-Rosalie Hale, ven aca- Exigio Jasper persiguiendo a la aludida medio en broma, medio enserio

-Mamaaa, Jasper me quiere pegar- Grito Rosalie entrando a la cocina y escondiendose detras de su madre mientras su hermano intentaba alcanzarla dispuesto a devolverle el favor, la mujer se tenso pero enseguida sonrio y se giro hacia la puerta

-Jasper Hale, ve a cambiarte- Le ordeno la mujer al muchacho quien obedecio marchandose enfurruñado, entro a su cuarto, y de ahi fue a su baño personal agarrando de pasada la ropa que Rosalie le habia preparado el dia anterior. Cuando estuvo pronto tenia una camisa blanca y un vaquero azul, ayudandose con el espejo se peino con raya al medio y finalmente salio de su cuarto llevandose un buen susto ya que su hermana estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Que diablos te hiciste?- Pregunto Rosalie escandalizada mientras que tiraba de su hermano conduciendolo a su femenino dormitorio, una vez alli lo sento bruscamente en una silla frente al tocador y ayudandose con el fijador le desordeno el pelo, luego lo obligo a pararse y de forma tambien brusca tiro de la camisa para sacarla de adentro del pantalon, al terminar se alejo, estudiando el nuevo look de su hermano

-Perfecto- Dijo la chica sonriendo triunfante

-Rosalie, me gustaba como estaba- Protesto Jasper sabiendo que era en vano

-Esperame aqui- ordeno ella ignorandolo para luego agarrar su ropa y meterse al baño de su habitacion. Cuando salio vestia una musculosa azul y una minifalda blanca

-Hara frio Rose- Le aviso Jasper a su hermana mirandola con desaprobacion y celos sobreprotectores

-Llevo un tapado y una boina- Lo tranquilizo la chica mostrandole ambas prendas mientras rodaba los ojos, luego se giro y avanzo para abrir la puerta y bajar las escaleras, su hermano suspiro con cansancio y la siguio, cuando ambos estuvieron en el comedor desayunaron como si no hubiera un mañana para luego lavarse los dientes y volver a bajar. Jasper agarro todo el equipaje y se subieron todos al auto de Renne que los llevaria al aereopuerto


	4. capitulo 4

PHOENIX 3/2/2014 07:15 A.M

-Arriba Bella- Le exigio Alice a su hermana saltando encima de la cama de la mencionada

-O te bajas o te lanzo por la ventana- Amenazo Bella mientras se incorporaba, Alice salto al suelo rapidamente pues conocia muy bien a su melliza y sabia que nunca lanzaba vagas amenazas, Bella se froto los ojos y sonrio levantandose, Alice le alcanzo la ropa que le habia elegido, Bella miro a su hermana como si quisiera decir algo pero cambio de idea y rapidamente se metio a su baño privado. Cuando se aseguro que Bella se podia arreglar sola Alice se fue a despertar a Emmett quien dormia profundamente como siempre.

-Emmett levantate- Ordeno Alice pero su hermano la ignoro, acto seguido ella lo destapo pero el siguio durmiendo a pesar de que ella lo sacudia con fuerza

-¡Emmett un oso se come tu play!- Grito Alice cuando se harto de sacudirlo, al instante su hermano se incorporo de un salto tal como ella esperaba

-¿Que?, ¿Como?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Por que?, ¿Donde?- Pregunto el chico de un tiron provocando que su hermana riera

-Te volvi a engañar- Informo la chica para luego echar a correr ya que Emmett comenzo a perseguirla dispuesto a matarla por la broma ´´de mal gusto´´, Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras y entro a la cocina tirandose inmediatamente en los brazos de su padre

-Papa, Emmett quiere matarme- Acuso Alice a su hermano mientras componia su puchero mas conmovedor, en ese mismo instante Emmett hizo su aparicion resoplando como un toro embravecido

-Emmett Swan, ve a ponerte Ropa- Ordeno Charlie y el chico salio mientras Bella entraba a la cocina por lo que casi la atropella, lejos de disculparse actuo como si no la hubiera visto y siguio su camino sin ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba la chica

-Buen dia- Saludo Bella secamente pues acababa de ponerse de mal humor, se habia vestido con una musculosa roja y una minifalda vaquera de color celeste, los presentes en la cocina se quedaron en silencio hasta que Emmett entro vestido con una remera roja y un pantalon vaquero de color azul

-Me voy a arreglar- Anuncio Alice para luego agregar- esperenme para desayunar- Su padre y sus hermanos asintieron y la chica subio a su cuarto como una exsalacion, una vez que llego tomo del armario su ropa de ese dia que estaba perfectamente seleccionada y planchada, con la ropa se metio al baño de su habitacion del que salio en tiempo record vestida igual que Bella solo que su musculosa tenia mas escote que la de su hermana, agarro su abrigo y luego de darle una ultima mirada a su habitacion salio cerrando la puerta tras de si, fue al cuarto de Bella y tomo de su armario el abrigo que ya tenia visualizado, repasando la lista mental de lo que tenia que llevarme para ver si lo tenia todo, baje la escalera lentamente y me reuni con mi familia en la cocina.

-Bella, esto es tuyo- Le dijo Alice a su hermana lanzandole su abrigo el cual se escurrio de las manos de la pelicastaña, completamente colorada ella se agacho para levantarla mientras que Alice se daba vuelta para dirigirse a Emmett

-Ve a buscar la campera que deje a los pies de tu cama- Ordeno Alice al chico quien salio disparado, cuando volvio la familia por fin pudo sentarse a desayunar lo cual hicieron casi a la carrera, luego cada uno tomo sus cosas y las acomodo en el super auto oficial del agente Swan en el que partieron rumbo al aereopuerto


	5. capitulo 5

AEREOPUERTO PHILADELPHIA 3/3/2014 08:30 A.M

Los Hale llegaron al aereopuerto con dos horas de antelacion, Rosalie se metio directo a una tienda de ropa y cuando su hermano iba a seguirla la madre de los chicos lo detuvo

-Jasper, necesito que me prometas algo- Suplico la mujer con mirada triste

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto el chico que era capaz de prometer cualquier cosa con tal de que se borrara la tristeza del rostro de su madre

-Promete que vas a cuidar de Rosalie, promete que no vas a permitir que sea infeliz- Dijo la mujer y a Jasper le parecio que estaba a punto de arrodillarse

-Jamas lo permiti y jamas lo permitire- Contesto Jasper rapida y solemnemente

-Tu si me entiendes, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Renne esperanzada

-Los dos te entendemos- Le aseguro su hijo

-Rosalie me odia- Afirmo Renne echandose a llorar

-No te odia, solo que por ahora esta enojada- Explico Jasper abrazando a su madre para consolarla y usando su don para tranquilizarla

-Jasper, me siento orgullosa de ti, nunca cambies- Le pidio Renne a su hijo provocando que a este se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta que le impidio contestar, en ese momento su madre lo solto y concentro su mirada en su cartera dandole tiempo a Jasper de secarse una lagrima traicionera que se le habia escapado, cuando el chico levanto la cabeza su madre le tendio 2 gruesos sobres junto con su pasaje y el de su hermana, el chico abrio el sobre con su nombre y descubrio que contenia dinero

-Es el dinero para sus gastos- Explico Renne para luego agregar- Avisame si necesitan mas. En ese momento Rosalie se acerco y abrazo a su hermano por la cintura, el le dio su sobre y su pasaje para luego besar su cabeza con cariño

-Pasajeros del vuelo numero 880 con destino a Seatle por favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque numero 3- Pidio una voz femenina y los Hale se apresuraron a obedecer, una vez frente a la puerta Jasper se giro hacia su madre para darle un tierno abrazo

-Te amo Jas- Le dijo la mujer al chico devolviendole el abrazo con los ojos brillando de la emocion

-Tambien te amo- Le respondio su hijo con la voz quebrada, Rosalie empujo a su hermano y abrazo a su madre con fuerza

-Te amo Rose- Hablo Renne llorando desconsoladamente y con alivio

-A pesar de todo lo que te hago sufrir, tambien te amo, y nunca te haria daño- Respondio Rosalie que tenia los ojos brillantes, la chica solto a su madre lentamente, debatiendose entre dejarla ir o no, al final se decidio y retrocedio hasta llegar al lado de su hermano lo abrazo y el correspondio el abrazo al tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas de la rubia

-Adios, sean buenos y cualquier cosa me llaman- Se despidio de sus hijos Renne

-Vamos a estar bien- Contesto Jasper con su caracteristico tono tranquilizador

-Mama los ama- Casi grito Renne, sus hijos la saludaron con la mano y se dieron vuelta para emprender la marcha hacia su misterioso futuro


	6. capitulo 6

AEREOPUERTO PHOENIX 3/3/2014 08:30

-Al llegar al aereopuerto los Swan se bajaron del coche oficial y cruzaron las puertas giratorias para entrar al fresco edificio

-No pude comprar primera clase porque ya no habia- Se justifico Charlie entregandoles a sus hijos los 3 pasajes de clase turista

-No hay problema- Dijo Emmett distraidamente

Prometan que se van a cuidar- Pidio el padre poniendose sentimental

-Lo prometemos- Le contestaron sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo haciendo que el se riera mas relajado

-Papa, deja de preocuparte, defendere a las chicas con uñas, dientes y puños- Dijo Emmett logrando que toda su familia riera y disipando por completo la tension de su padre

-Papa, ¿podemos comprar algunas cosas?- Pidio Alice emocionada mirando hacia las tiendas

-Ok, pero no se alejen- Accedio su padre agregando- Emmett ve con ellas, los 3 adolescentes salieron corriendo, y guiados por Alice entraron a todas las tiendas que se cruzaron en su camino comprando una gran cantidad de ropa exclusivamente de invierno

-Pasajeros del vuelo numero 785 con destino a Seattle por favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque numero 6- Ordeno una voz fmenina, Alice y sus hermanos comenzaron a correr a toda prisa para obedecer mientras un empleado de la ultima tienda visitada les llevaba sus bolsas que habian dejado olvidadas en su precipitacion por no perder su vuelo, de camino se cruzaron con su padre quien comenzo a perseguirlos ayudando al empleado con las compras de sus hijos, una vez que todos llegaron a la puerta correcta el empleado dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se fue, Charlie tambien dejo las bolsas que cargaba y atrapo a sus hijos en un abrazo familiar

-Portense bien- Les pidio el hombre a los adolescentes mientras les daba una tarjeta de credito a cada uno

-No te preocupes papa, los mantendre lejos de los problemas- Dijo Bella y Alice la miro indignada ante lo cual Bella le embio a su melliza un beso aereo que esta atrapo para luego poner su mano en su mejilla sonriendo encantada

-Las tarjetasestaran completamente llenas todo el tiempo- Informo Charlie provocando que Alice comenzara a saltar de alegria

-Alice, no enloquescas a los directores- Pidio Charlie y la aludida asintio algo fastidiada

-Emmett, ten cuidado con tu fuerza, recuerda que es sobrehumana- Continuo el hombre y su hijo asintio mientras ponia los ojos en blanco

-Papa, estaremos bien- Dijo Bella con voz tranquilizadora

-Promete que nos llamaras seguido- Pidio Alice al borde de las lagrimas, su hermano lo noto y la abrazo con amor

-Lo prometo, sera casi a diario- Dijo Charlie y agrego- Los amo hijos, Alice no pudo aguantar mas y lo abrazo con fuerza, cuando al fin lo solto la chica camino hacia atrás y sacudiendo su mano se metio por la puerta de embarques, sus hermanos la siguieron y en cuanto Emmett entro en el tunel, Alice se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con su destino


	7. Chapter 7

Aereopuerto hermanos Hale (primera parte)

Jasper y Rosalie se subieron al avión en primera clase y la chica se recostó en el hombro de su hermano llorando desconsoladamente. El chico podría haberla calmado en un instante utilizando su don pero no lo hizo porque sabia que sino la dejaba llorar no le daría la oportunidad de desahogarse y su dolor seria mas profundo cuando el se alejara, por eso la dejo llorar hasta que se quedo dormida

\- Te quiero, y mientras yo exista nadie va a hacerte daño- le prometi murmurando mientras la miraba con cariño, ella se aferro a mi brazo y siguió durmiendo.

El viaje duro cuatro horas y cuando aterrizaron el chico bajo a su hermana a upa tratando de no despertarla, Fue a buscar las maletas y recostó a Rosalie en un banco cercano sin que ella se enterara, Jasper la miro por unos minutos en silencio y luego consulto su reloj descubriendo que se estaban retrasando

-Rose despierta, vas a tener que caminar- la llamo el chico de mala gana, no tenia ningún deseo de romper la paz que rodeaba a la chica, esta se despertó y tomo entre sus manos la mano de su hermano que este estaba utilizando para sacudirla delicadamente

-¿Cómo baje del avión?- pregunto desorientada mirando alrededor

-Bajando- contesto Jasper repentinamente avergonzado por su obvia demostración de sentimientos nada usual en el

-Jasper, ¿me bajaste a upa?- pregunto Rosalie mirando a su hermano con ternura

-Te veias tan tierna asi dormida que no quize despertarte- explico Jasper aun mas avergonzado y mirando el suelo

-¿Sabias que eres el mejor hermano del mundo?- Afirmo en tono de pregunta Rosalie parándose y abrazando a su hermano sin soltar la mano de este que aun tenia agarrada

Tu también eres la mejor- dijo Jasper emocionado para luego dirigirse con su hermana y las maletas hacia una cafetería cercana donde compramos un café con leche y una media luna cada uno, al terminar de comer seguimos recorriendo el aéreo puerto en busca de las personas que supuestamente nos estaban esperando

\- Me parece que se les hizo tarde- concluyo Jasper mirando su reloj por decima vez en quince minutos, luego observo a Rosalie quien se veía impaciente

-Tal vez la puntualidad no existe en pueblos pequeños – respondio Rosalie fastidiada ya que no le gustaba esperar

-Tal vez tuvieron algún problema- Razono Jasper y su hermana le iba a contestar cuando una avalancha de ropa le cayo encima

-Aya Jass, me lastime la cabeza- grito Rosalie cuando una maleta la golpeo. El aludido se acerco y asustado comenzó a revisar la cabeza de su hermana ansiosa y frenéticamente

-No tienes nada- Informo aliviado luego de dejar a su hermana completamente despeinada, le dio a la chica lo que su madre llamaba beso curativo para luego levantar la cabeza y descubrir a dos chicas y un chico que tenían las manos estiradas hacia ellos como si aun pretendieran atrapar la maleta


	8. Chapter 8

Aereopuerto hermanos Hale (Segunda parte)

\- ¿Quién fue el idiota?- Pregunto Jasper furioso pues aun estaba asustado por el dolor de Rosalie

\- Fui yo, lo siento, fue un accidente- dijo el chico avergonzado

Jasper noto que era extremadamente grande lo que lo acobardo un poco, en cambio a Rosalie no le paso lo mismo ya que agarro la maleta vacia y hecho a correr con ella, Jasper siguió a su hermana para evitar que la lastimaran, pero no era necesario porque en cuanto llego al lado del grandote comenzó a golpearlo con la maleta sin tregua y con toda su fuerza, el chico se cubrió la cabeza y retrocedió con la muchacha pisándole los talones , derrepente la mas pequeña de las chicas se lanzo sobre Rosalie quien de un empujon la mando contra una pared donde se quedo quieta. La otra chica se iba a tirar cuando Jasper noto que a Rosalie le empezaban a dar esos temblores que el chico tanto conocía, asustado se acerco y quitándole la maleta de las manos la abrazo con ademan protector intentando al mismo tiempo tranquilizarla con mi don.

\- Tranquila Rosalie, controlate, tu puedes- la animo el chico hablándole al oído de forma tierna y firme

\- No se si puedo- dijo la aludida muy asustada

\- Se que puedes, respira y piensa en algo lindo- animo el muchacho ante la mirada de los otros dos chicos-¿Por qué no se van a lanzar ropa a otro lado?- agrego con ironia dirigiéndose a los expectadores logrando que se fueran rápidamente cargando el chico a la muchacha inconsiente.

En cuanto desaparecieron Jasper se volvió hacia Rosalie que había logrado dejar de temblar.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto el chico con preocupación

\- Si Jass, me siento mucho mejor- contesto Rosalie logrando que a su hermano se le escapara un suspiro de alivio- Jass, tengo miedo- agrego reflejando en su mirada el sentimiento

\- ¿De que?- Pregunto el mencionado nuevamente preocupado

-¿Y si mate a la chica?, yo no quiero ir a la cárcel- Respondio ella aterrorizada

\- No creo que la hallas matado, no hay sangre en la pared- Dijo Jasper en tono de broma señalando el lugar donde había estado la chica tirada

-Ya recogieron la ropa- informo Rosalie apoyándose en la pared y mirando hacia abajo, su hermano rio y tomandola de los hombros la condujo por la escalera para seguir buscando a los encargados de llevarlos a su nuevo colegio.

Los encontraron quince minutos después sosteniendo un cartel con sus nombres en compañía de cinco chicos, tres de ellos eran los de ``El incidente de la maleta`` como los habían decidido llamar los Hale sin necesidad de dialogarlo. Los antes mencionados miraban con odio a los otros dos, los dos hermanos se acercaron y saludaron a los dos adultos y los chicos desconocidos ignorando la presencia de los otros tres, Rosalie suspiro con alivio al ver que la chica bajita no estaba muerta.

-Bienvenidos chicos, yo soy Carlisle y ella es Esme, somos los directores del instituto- presento un hombre rubio señalándose a si mismo y a la mujer menuda y de pelo color caramelo que estaba parada a su lado y que lo miraba con adoracion

-Yo soy James Smith- Dijo un chico rubio que sujetaba su largo cabello en una colita baja

-Yo soy Victoria Jhonson- Se presento una chica de abundante y rizada melena pelirroja

-Yo soy Alice Swan y ellos son mis hermanos Emmett y Bella Swan- Intervino la chica ``del desmayo`` sin entender porque Rosalie y Jasper la miraban con desagrado

\- Yo soy Jasper Hale y ella es mi hermana Rosalie- termino Jasper las presentaciones

-Bien chicos, ustedes son los últimos, ya nos vamos- dijo Esme maternalmente

-Yo creo que hay gente que le gusta que la esperen- dijo Emmett tratando de hacer un chiste, pero Jasper no se lo tomo como tal y se lo quedo mirando fijamente provocando que comenzara a vomitar sin control.

Bella grito algo pero Jasper concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo no la escucho y solo dejo en paz al chico cuando alguien toco su brazo rompiendo su concentración, al mirar al costado descubrió que había sido su hermana quien lo miraba negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Emmett tembloroso y asustado y volviendo a captar la atención de Jasper

-¿Te doy una pista?, no te metas con nosotros- Respondio el rubio mirándolo con aire desafiante

\- Señor Hale, usar su don con otro alumno esta prohibido-lo amonesto Carlisle

-Lo siento señor director- dijo el chico avergonzado

-Vamos chicos- indico Esme y todos la siguieron hasta la camioneta que los llevaría hasta el internado.


	9. Capitulo 9

Aereopuerto hermanos Swan (Primera parte)

Una vez en el avión Bella se sento sola mientras que sus hermanos se sentaban juntos, una fila mas adelante.

Apenas se sento, el chico se coloco los auriculares que el avión ofrecia y dejo a Alice sin poder hablar con el

-Emmett me abandono- protesto Alice mientras se giraba y le dirigía un pucherito a su hermana

\- Alice, ¿Cuántos chicos crees que habrá en el instituto?- pregunto Bella intentando darle conversación

-No creo que halla muchos- contesto su hermana agradecida por el esfuerzo

-Yo ya estoy nerviosa- confeso Bella

-Ni lo digas- le respondió Alice.

En ese momento se acerco a Bella un chico rubio y de pelo largo que le susurro algo al oído, ella sonrio y el se sento a su lado. Apartir de entonces la chica no le presto atención a su hermana y esta se enderezo, cerro los ojos y se durmió instantáneamente

-Ali, despierta, ya llegamos- susurro Emmett en el oído de la chica sacudiendola suavemente, ella se enderezo, estiro los brazos con pereza.

Al levantar la vista se fijo en que Bella se levantaba de su asiento muy desanimada y silenciosa

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Alice en tono de preocupación

-Nada- dijo de forma cortante

-Bella, te conozco desde que estamos en la panza- replico Alice sin querer darse por vencida

-No me pasa- contesto la castaña de mal humor al tiempo que su hermana veía pasar por su lado al chico rubio de antes acompañado de una chica pelirroja, en ese momento miro a Bella y entendío lo que le pasaba pero continuo caminando como si nada y Bella le tomo la mano en señal de agradecimiento

Salimos del avión y una vez dentro del aereopuerto Alice tuvo una nueva visión

-Vamos a quedarnos aca por un buen rato- anuncio la pelinegra

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunto Emmett

-Los directores tienen problemas contesto ella riendo un poco

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿adonde vamos?-volvio a preguntar el chico

-Muero de hambre- se quejo Alice y los tres se fueron a una cafetería donde se sentaron a tomar un jugo y comer empanadas, al terminar pagaron y salieron

-Bella que te pasa- pregunto Emmett mientras los tres hermanos seguían caminando

-Nada, ¿Por qué?- contesto la aludida haciéndose la desentendida

-Porque no has hablado desde que bajamos del avión, además no soy tonto, solo parezco- respondió Emmett con una seriedad nada propia de el

-Tienes razón, no estoy bien-reconocio Bella impulsada por la preocupación en la voz de Emmett y los ojos de Alice

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Alice animandola a hablar

-¿Vieron el chico rubio que estaba con la pelirroja?- pregunto Bella

-Si- respondió Emmett frunciendo el ceño

-Me vino a coquetear, me prometió el mundo entero y yo cai como una tonta- dijo Bella enojada consigo misma

-Y resulta que tenia novia- intervino Alice enojada

-Si , no es grave, solo estoy sufriendo un desengaño un desengaño amoroso- termino Bella repentinamente animada

-¿Cómo que no es grave?- empezó Emmett y agrego-Bella debiste decirme antes, asi le partia el cuello a ese maldito

-No te lo dije por eso- replico Bella sin perder la calma

-Bella, soy tu hermano mayor, debes decirme las cosas, prometi a papa que las cuidaría y no puedo cumplir si no se las cosas que les pasan-rezongo Emmett

-Emmett, no te preocupes, los directores nos van a cuidar- intervino Alice intentando apaciguar a su hermano antes de que llorara

-La promesa no fue ahora, fue cuando tenia cuatro años- replico Emmett dejando la maleta en el pasamanos de la escalera con mas fuerza de la necesaria, el pasamanos se rompió y los tres chicos intentaron atrapar la maleta que se abrió y cayo hacia el otro lado

-Aya Jass, me lastime la cabeza- sintieron los hermanos que gritaba una chica, asustados miraron hacia abajo a tiempo para ver como un chico susurraba algo al oído de una chica rubia y luego miraba hacia arriba dejando a Alice imnotizada con su belleza

-¿Quién fue el idiota?- pregunto el chico rubio furioso

-Fui yo, lo siento, fue un accidente- dijo Emmett avergonzado y enseguida la chica rubia agarro la maleta y subiendo la escalera a toda velocidad se paro al lado de el chico y comenzó a golpearlo furiosamente

Viendo que el rubio subia las Swan se quedaron quietas pensando que el la pararía pero no lo hizo y decidida Alice se tiro encima de la atacante de su hermano para defenderlo pero no llego a tocarla porque la rubia la empujo hacia atrás y al golpearse la cabeza con la pared el mundo se le puso negro. Su hermana iba a defenderla pero Jasper intervino y con ironia los hecho


	10. Capitulo 10

Aereopuerto Hermanos Swan (Segunda parte)

-Ali, Ali, por favor dime algo- pidió Emmett a gritos

\- Baja la voz- rogo Alice abriendo los ojos y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos

\- Gracias a dios, matare a la rubia oxigenada- grito Bella furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Shh, se me parte la cabeza- se quejo Alice muy dolorida

\- ¿Cómo que se te parte la cabeza?, ¿Dónde te duele?- pregunto Emmett desesperado y moviendo a su hermana con brusquedad a causa de los nervios

\- Cálmate Emmett- pidió la afectada firmemente y el chico obedeció aliviado

-Alice, ¿Puedes levantarte?- Pregunto Bella inquieta y la cuestionada se levanto rápidamente tomando la delantera en la búsqueda de los como ella había visto, directores del colegio

Diez minutos después encontraron a dos personas que cargaban un cartel con sus nombres, se acercaron y el hombre tomo la palabra

-Buenos días, yo soy Carlisle y ella es Esme, somos los directores del internado

-Lamentamos la tardanza, espero que no se hallan aburrido demasiado – se disculpo la mujer

\- No hay problema, la verdad no nos aburrimos ni un poquito- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras escuchaba un bufido proveniente de su hermano

-Ustedes deben ser los Swan- afirmo Carlisle

-Exacto, yo soy Alice y ellos son mi hermano mayor Emmett y mi hermana melliza Bella- presento la pelinegra al tiempo que el rubio de pelo largo y la chica pelirroja se acercaban ya que Esme estaba sosteniendo el cartel con sus nombres

-¿Ustedes son los directores del instituto de chicos especiales?- pregunto el chico con burla

-Si- respondió Carlisle haciendo caso omiso de su tono mientras Esme bajaba el cartel y levantaba otro

-Los estábamos esperando- informo la chica con fastidio

-Lamentamos la tardanza, se nos complico un poco la salida- dijo Esme algo enojada

-Mi nombre es James Smith y ella es mi novia Victoria- dijo el chico ignorando la disculpa de Esme y mirando con burla a Bella quien sostenía a Emmett para que no se lanzara a golpearlo, Alice acaricio el brazo de su hermano y el chico se calmo por lo que Bella pudo soltarlo

-Faltan los Hale y podremos irnos- informo Carlisle al tiempo que los chicos del incidente de la maleta se acercaban , saludaron a todos menos a los Swan, Carlisle se presento a si mismo y a su esposa, James y Victoria se presentaron esta vez ambos con nombre y apellido y Alice se presento a si misma y a sus hermanos algo incomoda con las miradas que le lanzaban los dos Hale

La chica Swan comenzó a dejar volar su imaginación buscando la forma de que esos chicos se volvieran sus amigos cosa que según sus visiones tenia que pasar

-Yo creo que hay gente que le gusta que la esperen – decía Emmett en broma cuando la chica volvió a la realidad con una sonrisa, Jasper se lo quedo mirando fijamente y el grandote comenzó a vomitar sin parar

-Emmett, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Bella desesperada, la rubia le toco el hombro a su hermano y los vomitos de Emmett cesaron cuando perdió contacto visual con el chico Hale

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Emmett asustado

\- ¿Te doy una pista?, no te metas con nosotros- le respondió el rubio con actitud desafiante

\- Señor Hale, usar su don con otro alumno esta prohibido- lo reto Carlisle y el chico se disculpo avergonzado, Esme indico que los chicos la siguieran y todos se subieron a una camioneta que los llevaría a su nuevo colegio


	11. Capitulo 11

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

 _ **A partir de este capítulo la narración será en primera persona para facilitar el reflejo de pensamientos y emociones.**_

 _ **Capitulo a capitulo las situaciones se pueden repetir para describir como se sintieron algunos personajes en particular en una misma situación.**_

 _ **Esta historia será narrada por Alice y Jasper.**_

 _ **Sin más; Disfruten la lectura**_

Llegada al colegio (Parte 1)

Jasper POV

Llegamos al colegio y Carlisle nos pidió que nos reuniéramos al pie de la escalera.

-Bien, las habitaciones son de cuatro personas y están todas en el tercer y cuarto piso. Los chicos no pueden estar en la habitación de las chicas y viceversa.

Cuando les diga en que habitación les toca ustedes van, se acomodan y luego van a dirección para que se les entregue su horario- explico Carlisle y nosotros asentimos

-Señor Smith, usted va a la habitación número doce en el tercer piso y sus compañeros son los hermanos Vulturi- empezó Esme y el mencionado se fue luego de besar a su novia, Emmett tosió y me pregunte de que se reía

-Señorita Johnson, usted va a la habitación número cincuenta y dos en el cuarto piso y sus compañeras son las hermanas Denali- siguió Carlisle y Victoria se fue sin decir nada, Emmett y Bella tosieron al unísono y yo volví a preguntarme cual era la gracia pero a pesar de mi curiosidad no me volví para descubrirlo

-Señoritas Swan y señorita Hale, ustedes comparten habitación con la señorita Tanner que aun no ha regresado de sus vacaciones – dijo Esme, Bella y Rosalie se miraron horrorizadas, Rosalie me miro con miedo y yo la abrace sintiéndome un inútil al ver que esta estaba siendo una pésima experiencia para mi hermana. Aunque las hermanas Swan parecían disgustadas había un entusiasmo en Alice que me confundía pero decidí pasarlo por alto cuando la chica hablo.

-¿Cual es nuestra habitación?- pregunto

-Es la cuarenta y ocho en el cuarto piso- le respondió Carlisle y las hermanas se fueron sin decir nada, Rosalie deshizo nuestro abrazo y dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla las siguió.

-Finalmente, señor Hale y señor Swan, ustedes comparten habitación con los hermanos Cullen- señalo Esme sonriendo un poco

-¿Ya llegaron?- Pregunte mirando a Emmett con indiferencia

-Fred si, Edward aun está de vacaciones y llegara tarde- dijo Carlisle mostrándose molesto

-¿En qué habitación estamos?- pregunto Emmett

-Habitación numero dieciséis, tercer piso- indico Esme y ambos agradecimos para luego marcharnos caminando tranquilamente

-Al parecer tendremos que compartir habitación- observo Emmett

-Llevemos la fiesta en paz, a mí tampoco me hace feliz- le dije sin mirarlo

-Siendo así, lamento la escena de la maleta- se disculpo con verdadero arrepentimiento

-Me disculpo por el vomito- me disculpe sintiéndome realmente mal al percibir lo puro de sus sentimientos

-No pasa nada, no todo el mundo entiende mi sentido del humor- dijo sonriendo

-La culpa no es tuya, es mía, estaba muy a la defensiva- lo tranquilice con una sonrisa idéntica a la suya

-¿Y por que estabas a la defensiva?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Pierdo el control cuando alguien daña a mi hermana aunque sea sin querer- respondí feliz por su interés

-Te entiendo, yo mataría por las peques- me dijo emocionado, sentimiento que se reflejaba en su voz

\- Entonces, ¿estamos en paz?- pregunte nervioso, estirando mi mano

-Estamos en paz- confirmo y apretó mi mano con tanta fuerza que no pude esconder una mueca de dolor

-Oh, lo siento, ¿te lastime?- pregunto preocupado

-Todo bien- asegure con una sonrisa, aun dolorido

-Lo siento, mi don es fuerza sobrehumana y a veces no lo controlo- se justifico apenado

-Wow, fuerza sobrehumana, es súper espectacular- lo elogie realmente impresionado

-¿Y el tuyo?, porque yo lo viví, pero no entiendo en qué consiste- me pregunto estremeciéndose

-Controlo lo que sentís, puedo hacer que te sientas feliz, triste, enojado o en tu caso, enfermo- le explique avergonzado

-¿Y tu hermana?- pregunto con interés

-Rose puede convertirse en cualquier animal existente que ella quiera, es muy útil aunque a veces pierde el control como casi le pasa en el aeropuerto- le conté

-¿En el aeropuerto?- pregunto Emmett confundido

-¿No te diste cuenta de que mi hermana temblaba?- pregunte con seriedad

-Si, ¿y que?- pregunto todavía confundido

-No tienes ni idea lo cerca que estuviste de tener un animal grande y fuerte enfrente tuyo- le informe al tiempo que entrabamos en nuestro cuarto que estaba vacio

Dejamos las maletas en la ``sala común`` y nos dirigimos a la dirección perdiéndonos en el camino. Cuando llegamos Rosalie se lanzo a mis brazos, tenía la cara marcada, mire a las hermanas de Emmett y note que observaban a la mía enojadas y algo asustadas. Mire a Emmett lanzándole un pedido silencioso que el entendió a la perfección alejándose de nuestro lado y yéndose a posicionar cerca de sus hermanas que al verlo sonrieron más relajadas, seguía notando ese sentimiento confuso y nada acorde a la situación proveniente de Alice pero no me detuve a analizarlo y me concentre en relajar el ambiente, Emmett susurro algo al oído de sus hermanas al mismo tiempo que Carlisle y Esme hacían su entrada provocando que nos quedáramos en completo silencio.

-Esme va a repartir los horarios mientras ustedes me prestan atención a mi- aviso Carlisle y sin hacer una pausa notoria agrego- Usar los poderes contra otro alumno o un profesor esta prohibido, salvo que sea un duelo autorizado desde dirección y supervisado por los profesores o por nosotros mismos-el director me miro fijamente y yo baje la vista avergonzado, el prosiguió- A las diez en punto de la noche todo el mundo a la cama y a partir de las nueve ya no pueden haber estudiantes en el pasillo, el uniforme es obligatorio en horario de clases salvo los viernes y para salir del instituto entre semana se necesita una llamada telefónica de los padres del alumno que desea salir, el desayuno es a las ocho en punto de la mañana y antes de esa hora no se puede salir al patio…- empezó a explicar enumerando con los dedos

-¿Qué se puede hacer?- interrumpió James de forma brusca

-Todo lo que no está prohibido- contesto Carlisle con paciencia mientras Esme terminaba de repartir los horarios y se paraba a su lado en silencio

-Todo está prohibido- replico James con fastidio

-Cállate rubio, no dices nada interesante- dijo Alice molesta mientras miraba a Esme con curiosidad

-Cállate tu pendeja, nadie pidió tu opinión- respondió el chico groseramente

-Emmett, no- grito Bella sujetando a su hermano

-Oye tu, ella es una mujer y se la respeta- intervine yo sorpresivamente enojado

-Cuando esté hablando con tu hermana podrás meterte- me dijo James

-El día que le hables así a mi hermana no vives para contarlo- amenace furioso dando un paso adelante obligando a Rosalie a soltarme mientras ella intentaba detenerme

-Chicos, por favor, calma- pidió Esme y yo me sobresalte porque había olvidado la presencia de los directores

-El almuerzo es a las trece horas y la cena es a las veinte- aclaro Carlisle como si no lo hubieran interrumpido, lo mire sorprendido ``casi estalla una pelea y este como si nada``- pensé

-¿Se pueden tener celulares?- interrumpió Emmett levantando su mano educadamente

-No, no se puede, las familias pueden llamar al colegio o a mi teléfono particular- explico Carlisle

-Mi padre va a llamar casi a diario- informo Alice contenta, causándome ternura

-Hay que tierna ella, su padre va a llamar casi a diario- se burlo James. Bella no alcanzo a detener a Emmett quien se acerco furioso dispuesto a golpear a James pero yo me interpuse en su camino y lo tome de los hombros

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo- Susurre y soltándolo me dirigí hacia James y le di un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejo tirado en el suelo completamente inmóvil

-¡Señor Hale!- grito Esme horrorizada

-Que conste que no use mi poder- dije a la defensiva

-¿Cómo que no?, usaste el poder de tu puño súper-poderoso- me dijo mi hermana riendo, y haciendo reir a Alice

-Por favor, salgan todos, vayan a sus habitaciones y no hagan escándalos- pidió Carlisle agachado al lado de James, no había perdido la calma y me sentí muy admirado. Todos lo obedecimos, salvo Victoria que lloraba.

-Jasper- me llamo Alice cuando habíamos salido y yo empezaba a irme

-¿Qué?- pregunte dándome la vuelta con Rosalie pegada a mi brazo

-Gracias por defenderme- me dijo la chica dándome un beso en la mejilla y alejándose rápidamente sin darme tiempo a contestar, me quede hipnotizado mientras me tocaba la mejilla, Emmett me miro serio y se fue detrás de su hermana. Bella los siguió después de sonreírme.


	12. Capitulo 12

Llegada al colegio (Parte 2)

-¿Me parece a mí o mi hermanito se enamoro?- dijo Rosalie sonriendo con picardía

-Deja de decir pavadas- le conteste poniéndome totalmente colorado

-Di lo que quieras, te conozco- replico sonriendo ahora con petulancia

-¿Y qué te parece?- pregunte rendido, sintiéndome inseguro de su reacción

-No me gustan mucho los hermanos Swan, pero yo no soy tú y si Alice te gusta ve por ella antes de que otro lo haga- me contesto Rosalie empujándome como si pretendiera que saliera corriendo en ese momento

\- Gracias Rose- le dije a mi hermana feliz y aliviado, enderezándome para no caerme al suelo

-Me voy a mi cuarto a prepararme para la cena- informo cambiando de tema

-faltan dos horas- le dije confundido

-Debo bañarme- contesto y se marcho dejándome solo, yo negué con la cabeza divertido por lo exagerada que era mi hermana y me fui a mi habitación donde encontré a Emmett acompañado de otro chico tan grande como el.

Esto me asusto y ya comenzaba a preguntarme si sería el más pequeño en esa habitación lo cual no seria nada conveniente.

-Jasper, por fin llegaste- me dijo Emmett alegremente

-Estaba con Rose- explique sin poder dejar de mirar al desconocido que se miraba la ropa confundido

-El es Fred, es compañero nuestro, Fred, el es Jasper- nos presento Emmett

-Un gusto conocerte, Jasper- dijo Fred dejando de inspeccionarse para apretarme la mano, luego pregunto-¿Qué don tienes?

-Controlo los estados de ánimo- respondí para luego agregar-¿Y tú?

-Yo me puedo hacer invisible y puedo hacer invisible a una persona mas- me contesto

-Fascinante- elogie y Fred se rio con mucha diversión

-El de mi hermano es también fascinante, entre los dos enloquecemos a nuestros padres- nos conto Fred riendo

-¿Por eso los mandaron?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Edward y Fred son hijos de los directores- me informo Emmett

-Ha, bueno- dije intimidado por su poder extra y para que no se notara agregue- ¿Eligieron habitación?

-Sí, la de Emmett es la de la punta de allá- dijo Fred señalando la más alejada de la puerta

-¿Y la tuya?- pregunte sonriendo, intentando ser simpático y dejar de prejuzgar, lo que normalmente no pertenecía a mi forma de ser

-La de al lado de la puerta- informo quitándole importancia

-Ok- dije y eligiendo más cercana a la de Emmett, me metí y pase leyendo toda la tarde hasta que llego la hora de bajar a cenar, entonces, Salí de mi habitación y sin esperar a Emmett baje al comedor donde me encontré con mi hermana, me acerque a ella y automáticamente sentí un aroma desagradable, pero no le dije nada por miedo a que se enojara

-No entiendo que hice mal- me dijo Rosalie afligida

-¿Qué hiciste mal de qué?- pregunte con naturalidad

-Los otros me miran como si fuera un bicho desagradable y ni siquiera me conocen- se quejo y la abrace ocultando mi incomodidad

-No hagas caso- la anime conduciéndola hacia la mesa, comimos un delicioso pastel de verduras con carne asada y cuando estábamos comiendo el postre entro James quien venía acompañado por su novia quien lo trataba como invalido. De pronto el chico, levanto la cabeza, asqueado y se acerco a nosotros rápidamente

-Diablos chica, ¿no sabes que existe el baño?- pregunto burlón y yo mire a mi hermana quien se quedo quieta y respiro profundo, luego se puso colorada y salió corriendo

-Rose, espérame- grite levantándome de un salto

-Espera Jasper, deja que nosotras vallamos- me grito Alice

-Si, Ali tiene razón, además, tú no puedes entrar al cuarto y es muy probable que se haya ido para allá- apoyo Bella y ambas hermanas salieron corriendo

-No sabía que aquí aceptaban bebes- me provoco James y enojado lo tome del cuello

-Cualquiera que se meta con mi hermana, lo mato- amenace gritando y me fui al mismo tiempo que los directores entraban. Todo el camino a mi cuarto lo recorrí preguntándome que era lo que le había pasado a mi hermana

 _ **Hola lectores. Espero que estén disfrutando la lectura, y que me dejen sus opiniones. Besitos Gadapa**_


	13. Capitulo 13

Llegada al colegio (Parte 3)

Una vez que Salí del comedor, fui a mi habitación, busque una muda de ropa de mi maleta que aun no había desarmado y entre al baño.

Cuando estaba por ponerme el shampoo, sentí entrar a Emmett que estaba muy nervioso

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte preocupado

-Es que…- empezó Emmett tímidamente, metiéndose en el baño

-Dale, contame- lo anime mientras me enjuagaba el pelo

-Mgta Thrmna- dijo Emmett rápidamente

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundido, sacando la cabeza de atrás de la cortina

-Me gusta tu hermana- dijo Emmett a velocidad humana, respirando profundamente

-Ok, conquístala- le dije aceptando el hecho y agregando-Pero si la haces sufrir te mato.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y cinco minutos después Salí de la ducha y me ate una toalla a la cintura

-Tengo que decirte algo, yo también- anuncie mientras ambos salíamos del baño

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono Emmett con las cejas alzadas en un gesto adusto

-A mi me gusta Alice- confesé luego de ponerme los zapatos olvidándome de las medias por culpa de los nervios

-Alice, ¿mi hermana?- pregunto Emmett presionando los puños

-Si- dije asustado, recordando el don de Emmett innecesario a causa de su tamaño

-Te mato- me aviso Emmett, había algo raro en sus sentimientos pero su expresión furiosa no me dejaba concentrarme en ese detalle

-Yo no dije nada por mi hermana- proteste suplicante, retrocediendo un paso

-Te mato- repitió sin escucharme

Al instante, abrí la puerta y eche a correr por el pasillo siendo perseguido por un furioso Emmett aquello que no alcance a analizar seguía allí pero estaba demasiado ocupado salvando mi vida

-Te mato- repetía Emmett, cada tanto como para recordarme lo peligroso que era frenar, estaba cada vez mas asustado y me estaba empezando a cansar

-¿Qué tiene de malo que ame a tu hermana?- pregunte suplicante subiendo las escaleras casi a ciegas, en el ultimo escalón choque con alguien con tanto ímpetu que la sorprendida persona cayo al suelo, las enseñanzas de mi madre le ganaron la partida a mi instinto de supervivencia y frene de golpe dispuesto a auxiliar a la persona caída

-Lo siento- me disculpe, sintiendo como Emmett se divertía al pie de la escalera

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- me pregunto la última persona que quería ver en ese momento

-Lo siento director, es que tenía prisa y no lo vi- le explique nervioso mientras sentía que nuevamente me atacaban las estúpidas ganas de llorar

-Vaya ya mismo a su habitación- dijo el director con enojo, marchándose sin esperar a que me moviera, rendido me senté en el suelo a esperar lo inminente, entonces pude distinguir que era ese sentimiento que percibía oculto por la expresión de Emmett, era diversión, esto hizo que finalmente me echara a llorar, oculte mi rostro entre mis brazos pero no podía hacer nada para evitar los temblores de mi cuerpo. Sentí un brazo rodeándome los hombros pero no levante la cabeza, permanecí en esa posición varios minutos hasta que logre calmarme y secándome las lagrimas levante la vista

-¿Se puede saber que te paso?- pregunto Emmett con verdadera preocupación

-No me pegues- pedí intentando apartarme

-No te voy a pegar, era solo una broma- me aclaro él, analice sus emociones y descubrí que estaba siendo sincero-Además, lo he pensado mejor y te daré una oportunidad con mi hermana- agrego como quien habla del clima.

Me di cuenta de que realmente no había peligro por lo que replique

-Gracias, pero la próxima vez apreciaría algo de ayuda. Señalaba la escalera para hacerlo entender que me refería al director

Emmett se rio y yo sonreí a mi pesar sin ser capaz de seguir resentido porque el maldito grandote se hacía querer. El se paro y luego estiro su mano para ayudarme, la tome y juntos emprendimos el regreso hacia nuestra habitación. Emmett me conto todo tipo de chistes y yo reí agradecido por su esfuerzo en animarme.

Cuando llegamos me vestí y nos sentamos en los sillones sin nada que hacer y sin sueño, estaba a punto de anunciar que me iba a la cama por puro aburrimiento cuando entro Fred. Su miedo me inundo y tuve que esforzarme para que no me invadiera, lo cual fue fácil cuando lo vi, estaba pálido y temblaba violentamente

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, preocupados, mientras yo me levantaba y ayudaba a Fred a sentarse en uno de los sillones

-Sus hermanas son adorables-Ironizo Fred

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, extrañados

-No puedo contarles, lo prometí- respondió el chico extremadamente asustado

-Dale, contanos- pedimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, ahora curiosos

-Dije que no puedo-se negó y gritando agrego- Dejen de hacer eso

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, confundidos

-Hablar a la vez- replico Fred de mal humor

-Perdón- dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo y luego nos miramos sorprendidos, provocando que Fred riera, eso y mi don lograron hacer que los colores volvieran a su cara

-¿Quieren jugar al play?- pregunto más animado luego de respirar profundamente varias veces

-¿Tienes play?- preguntamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, muy emocionados, el rubio no contesto pero salió de la sala rápidamente y volvió unos segundos después cargando el aparato.

Emmett y yo saltamos de nuestros asientos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a ayudarlo a conectar todos los cables. Una vez terminada esta tarea comenzamos a jugar, Fred y yo jugamos un juego de guerra en el cual le di una paliza épica, luego me toco jugar con Emmett quien prefirió un juego de boxeo en el que el apaleado fui yo.

A las 22:00 apagamos el play y nos fuimos a acostar, Emmett y yo estábamos muy nerviosos por lo que nos esperaba al otro día, me pregunte cual era el motivo de la intensa emoción de Fred pero no pude darle muchas vueltas porque me dormí en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada


	14. Capitulo 14

Uniforme y Desayuno POV Alice Mi despertador son a las 6:30 de la ma ana y corr al ba o para poder usarlo primera, pero Rosalie me hab a ganado y ya se sent a el agua correr por lo que me desacelere y volv a mi cuarto para buscar una toalla. Cuando ya volv a con la misma tocaron la puerta, corr a abrirla y me encontr a la directora.  
-Buen d a, se orita Swan- saludo la mujer con una sonrisa c lida y mir ndome como si yo fuera un regalo. Tal como nos hab a mirado a todos el d a anterior -Buen d a directora- respond educadamente -Vine a traer su uniforme y el de sus compa eras- anuncio entreg ndome tres paquetes marrones -Gracias- dije tom ndolos con cuidado -De nada- contesto y agrego- Que tengan un buen comienzo Luego de esa frase se fue sin esperar respuesta, me quede mir ndola aunque no estaba sorprendida porque hab a visualizado esta conversaci n, unos segundos despu s record que tenia la puerta abierta y cerr ndola me gire justo cuando Rosalie se dispon a a salir del ba o envuelta en una toalla - Qui n era?- pregunto mi rubia amiga -Era la directora, y trajo nuestros uniformes- respond dejando los paquetes sobre la mesa ratona de madera que se encontraba en medio de nuestra ``sala com n`` - Podr as pasarme el m o?- me pidi estirando la mano, yo se lo entregue y ella se marcho a su habitaci n al tiempo que Bella sal a de la suya -Al ba o voy yo- la ataje y r pidamente me met cargando el paquete que llevaba mi nombre.  
Me duche y me puse el uniforme, al mirarme al espejo no pude evitar el grito de horror que solt -Alice, Qu pasa?- pregunto Bella en tono preocupado y golpeando la puerta, la abr y Sal rumbo a mi cuarto sinti ndome furiosa, una vez all tome mi set de costura y Sal para luego golpear fuertemente en el cuarto de Rosalie -Pase- me invito mi amiga con la voz contenida, yo entre dejando la puerta abierta - Qu pasa?- pregunto Rosalie sorprendida de verme all -P rate- ordene y ella obedeci confundida -Necesitamos una sesi n de remodelaci n urgente- chille mostrando mi estuche de costura y mi amiga asinti con una expresi n de inmenso alivio - Qu pasa Alice?- pregunto Bella entrando a la habitaci n y qued ndose de piedra al ver nuestro atuendo, ella no era fan de la ropa pero tampoco le gustaba estar rid cula y este uniforme no pod a describirse como otra cosa -D chate, ponte el uniforme y ven- ordene, ella sali del cuarto r pidamente y enseguida o como se cerraba una puerta Me volv para mirar a Rosalie y enseguida se me ocurri una gran idea; me abalance sobre ella para deshacer el dobladillo de su pollera bordo que le llegaba hasta los pies y cuando me dispon a a acortarla hasta un poco encima de la rodilla, para que pareciera una adolecente y no una paisana, entro Bella mir ndose la ropa, me miro, y por su expresi n sabia que se pondr a a llorar en cualquier momento -Esto es horrible- susurro la chica - No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo- la consol y ella se sent en la cama de Rosalie mucho m s feliz, yo segu trabajando en el uniforme de la rubia. Cuando termine con su pollera la obligue a darse la vuelta para descoser su camisa por la espalda y volv a coserla de forma que en lugar de holgada quedara pegada al cuerpo escultural de la chica. Con el color no pod a hacer nada as que vest amos una camisa blanca con una pollera bordo, un asco, pero bueno ``no se puede tener todo en la vida``- pens mientras terminaba mi tarea poni ndole la corbata a rayas, blanca y bordo.  
-Listo- anuncie -Quedo excelente- dijo la rubia muy emocionada, mir ndose al espejo -Ven ac Bella- le ped a mi hermana - Est s segura, Alice?- pregunto ella nerviosa -Completamente- le respond mir ndola con insistencia - Y si nos retan?- cuestiono aun nerviosa y sin atreverse a acercarse a mi -Que se atrevan- replique con actitud desafiante y por fin mi hermana se acerco a mi ya convencida, yo comenc a trabajar en su uniforme y cuando termine la chica se ve a tan linda como Rosalie -Gracias Alice, te debo una- exclamo Bella contenta mientras apartaba a Rosalie para poder usar el espejo, la rubia vio que le brillaban los ojos y se rio con diversi n.  
Rosalie se quedo unos segundos pensativa y a continuaci n saco su celular, se tomo una foto y comenz a teclear fren ticamente en el aparato mientras Bella la miraba con reprobaci n porque los celulares estaban prohibidos -Ay denme a arreglar el m o- exig y ambas abandonaron sus actividades para obedecerme 10 minutos despu s tomamos nuestras mochilas y abandonamos nuestra habitaci n como modelos para dirigirnos al tercer piso y golpear la puerta de la habitaci n de nuestros hermanos donde enseguida nos atendi Fred que ya estaba vestido y palideci al vernos 


	15. Capitulo 15

Uniforme y Desayuno POV Alice (Parte 2)  
-Venimos a buscar a nuestros hermanos- anuncio Bella -Emmett aun duerme y Jasper est en el ba o gritando no se que, de que una tal Rosalie va a matarlo si sale- dijo Fred, mir ndonos con nerviosismo -Rosalie soy yo, y parece que matare a mi hermano- anuncio la rubia confundida -Permiso- dije yo preocupada intentando pasar -Ustedes son chicas- protesto Fred, asustado de tener que negarnos algo -C rrete- exigi Bella y el chico desbloqueo la puerta como si le hubiera dado una descarga el ctrica, nosotras entramos y Fred cerr la puerta r pidamente - D nde est la habitaci n de Emmett?- le pregunte a Fred, el chico me lo indico y me fui a despertar a Emmett mientras Rosalie preguntaba por el ba o -Emmett, lev ntate- le exig a mi hermano cuando llegue a su lado, pero el no se movio-Vamos a llegar tarde y se va a acabar el desayuno- exclame impaciente -No quiero, pap - protesto mi hermano un poco m s despierto pero aun sin abrir los ojos -Antes de ser tu padre me suicido- avise riendo - Oye!- protesto el chico incorpor ndose indignado -Lev ntate Emmett, el uniforme es horrible- avise ya sin rastro de broma en el semblante y en la voz - Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto confundido pero obedeci ndome -Tengo que arreglarlo y se necesita tiempo- explique empuj ndolo hacia la puerta -Pero Alice?- empez Emmett nervioso -Pero Alice qu ?- pregunte con una mirada asesina -Nada- dijo asustado y tomando su toalla y un paquete marr n con su nombre que estaba a los pies de su cama sali del cuarto conmigo pis ndole los talones Una vez en la sala observe que Jasper hab a salido del ba o y que Rosalie me esperaba impaciente -Alice, necesitamos ayuda- dijo la rubia obligando a su hermano a pararse, al verlo solt un jadeo de horror y el chico me miro avergonzado -Me veo rid culo- afirmo poni ndose colorado -Nada que no se pueda arreglar- afirme yo mientras lo arrastraba hacia el cuarto de mi hermano - Dame tus pantalones- ordene en cuanto cerr la puerta, el chico me miro confundido pero finalmente obedeci ante mi mirada insistente Saque mi cinta m trica y med sus piernas para adecuar los excesivamente anchos pantalones a su medida, comenc mi tarea y una vez terminada le exig que volviera a vestirse. Cuando finalmente termino lo mire y arremet contra su forma de vestir, quit la camisa de adentro del pantal n y quit ndole la corbata (que en el caso de l era solamente bordo al igual que el pantal n que ahora se ve a normal) descos su camisa para lograr hacer que la blanca tela marcara su musculoso pecho.  
Una vez que termine me quede mir ndolo y reci n entonces me di cuenta de que del lado izquierdo de la camisa hab a un bolsillo con el logo y el nombre del colegio. El escudo consist a en un lobo en posici n de ataque con una banda dorada bajo sus pies, debajo de esta y en l nea tres tr boles de cuatro hojas y por encima del animal el nombre del colegio escrito en color negro con letra cursiva, d ndome cuenta de que hac a m s de cinco minutos que le miraba el pecho le coloque la corbata dej ndola a la altura de su estomago en lugar de en el comienzo del pantal n como l la tenia Me separe de l y volv a estudiar su aspecto, fue entonces que repare que el chico estaba m s colorado que antes pero sonre a feliz -Est perfecto- anuncie -Gracias- me dijo abraz ndome dulcemente, el abrazo duro tanto y est bamos tan concentrados en nosotros mismos que no notamos que Emmett hab a entrado hasta que tosi , Jasper y yo nos separamos sobresaltados y el pobre muchacho sali corriendo velozmente -Tenias raz n Alice, esto es horrible- dijo el grandote sonri ndome con inocencia -Yo lo arreglo- lo tranquilice mientras con la mirada lo mandaba a lo m s profundo del infierno. Comenc a trabajar ajustando su pantal n sin molestarme en sacarlo de su cuerpo por lo que lo pinche varias veces la mitad de ellas vengativamente pues me notaba ruborizada y hab a interrumpido el abrazo m s lindo que hab a recibido en mi vida de alguien que no fuera papa, cuando termine, mi hermano se ve a igual que Jasper, volv a tomar mi mochila que hab a dejado en el suelo y me encamine a la puerta sin dirigirle la palabra a mi hermano Salimos todos juntos cuid ndonos de que no nos vieran y una vez que el peligro hab a pasado abr la marcha hacia el comedor con Bella a mi derecha, Rosalie a mi izquierda y los chicos detr s, Cuando est bamos por entrar a desayunar un grito provoco que nos gir ramos sobresaltados - Se ores Hale y Swan, Qu fue lo que hicieron?!- nos grito Esme, mir ndonos horrorizada - Qu hicimos con que, directora?- pregunte yo con una sonrisa inocente mientras sent a que los dem s se tensaban -Con los uniformes- grito la mujer mir ndonos como herida en su amor propio y yo adivine con cierta l stima que ella los hac a, lastima por su falta de sentido de la moda, claro esta -No hicimos nada- afirmo Bella intentando valientemente ayudarme -Yo me comunique con mi madre, gran dise adora de modas y me dijo que mi uniforme estaba genial- dijo Rose y yo me sent alagada - C mo se llama su madre?- pregunto Esme con curiosidad - Renne Dawer- contesto Rosalie con simpleza - La gran dise adora? Renne Dawer? alabo esos? uniformes?- pregunto Esme algo cortada por la impresi n mientras yo me quedaba muda por la misma raz n -S , y dijo que si as se vest an todos los estudiantes entonces la creadora de los uniformes se merec a tener toda su ltima colecci n- afirmo Rosalie y los ojos de la directora brillaron, se quedo pensativa y de pronto saco su celular, nos tomo una foto para luego salir corriendo agitad sima y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - C mo vas a lograr que mama te de toda su colecci n para regal rsela?- pregunto Jasper serio, se alando el lugar por donde se hab a ido la directora -No s , pero yo siempre logro lo que quiero y adem s, mama siente debilidad por sus fans- afirmo Rosalie y reci n en ese momento yo pude recuperar mi voz y mi concentraci n - Eres hija de la fabulosa Renne Dawer?- pregunte emocionada pero con un gustito incomprensiblemente amargo en la boca -Si- me dijo Rose seguramente divertida por mi expresi n - Y le has prometido una colecci n a la directora con la condici n de que se lleve un merito que no es suyo?- grite indignada y furiosa, entendiendo de pronto que el gustito amargo era por eso -Era para evitar un castigo- me dijo Rosalie con la voz cargada de dolor y miedo aunque no entend a porque -Pues espero que la directora quiera ser tu amiga- dije enojada y entre al comedor seguida de Bella a quien la sigui Emmett unos segundos despu s Los tres nos hicimos un espacio a duras penas al lado de un chico de piel morena y ojos caf que nos miro de arriba abajo -Ustedes deben ser nuevoos- afirmo el chico con un acento raro, un Ingles algo deformado y su redondo rostro extremadamente rojo. La forma en que se encorvaba demostraba su timidez -Exacto- respond yo y agregue- Yo soy Alice, ellos son Bella y Emmett, vamos a segundo a o -Yo soy Benjam n- se presento el chico adquiriendo un tono de rojo desconocido por la humanidad- Y tambi n voy a segundo- agrego sonriendo un poquito - Cu l es tu don?- pregunto Emmett sonriendo abiertamente al muchacho -Controlo los elementos- declaro el chico algo intimidado mirando toda la extensi n de mi hermano -Eso es genial- exclamo Bella con una sonrisa - Y cu les son sus dones?- pregunto Benjam n con una voz tan bajita que tuve que esforzarme para escuchar, aun mas avergonzado tras el elogio de mi hermana -Yo tengo s per fuerza declaro Emmett, sin poder evitarlo el chico moreno se alejo unos mil metros, un poco asustado, pero Emmett no lo noto - Yo veo el futuro- informe alegremente y se me quedo mirando como si le hubiera dicho que volaba -Yo soy un escudo- dijo Bella con la timidez que solo la atacaba si ten a que hablar de su extra a e inentendible habilidad - Un escudo?, C mo funciona eso?- pregunto Benjam n con curiosidad para luego ponerse aun mas colorado - Si me lanzaras agua, seguramente no podr as mojarme- explico Bella, incomoda al tener que explicar algo que apenas entend a, pero su incomodidad se transformo en suficiencia al ver la cara de asombro de Benjam n Luego de esa peque a conversaci n, los cuatro comimos en silencio hasta que son la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases de nuestra primera ma ana - Qu tienen ahora?- pregunto Benjam n -Historia- le respondimos mis hermanos y yo para luego echarnos a re r -Igual que yo- informo Benjam n sonri ndonos y los cuatro nos dirigimos al sal n donde se impart a la materia 


	16. Capitulo 16

Uniforme y Desayuno

POV Jasper

No sé que me paso, supongo que fueron los nervios, pero aquí estaba a las cinco A.M leyendo un libro sin poder dormir, la trama me entusiasmo tanto que olvide por completo mi entorno hasta que al terminarlo me di cuenta de que eran las 7:00 A.M.

Corrí al baño para poder bañarme y estar pronto a tiempo, pero Fred me había ganado y se sentía el agua correr por lo que tuve que esperar, la espera me hizo darme cuenta de que ni siquiera había agarrado mis artículos de aseo, riéndome de mi mismo volví a mi cuarto para buscar una toalla. Cuando ya volvía con la misma tocaron la puerta, corrí a abrirla y me encontré al director.

-Buen día, señor Hale- saludo el hombre con una energía y un entusiasmo nada propio de la hora

-Buen día director- respondí educada y tímidamente

-Vine a traer su uniforme y el de sus compañeros- anuncio entregándome tres paquetes marrones

-Gracias- dije tomándolos con cuidado

-De nada- contesto y agrego- Que tengan un buen comienzo

-Gracias- respondí con una sonrisa

Luego de esa frase se fue corriendo velozmente, me quede mirándolo, estaba sorprendido porque no podía entender como alguien podía estar tan animado a esa hora de la mañana, `` ¿con que lo drogan?``- me pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta, sentí un ruido y me gire para descubrir que se trataba de Fred que salía del baño completamente desnudo

-¿No te da pudor?- pregunte dándome la vuelta un poco incomodo

-¿Quién era?- pregunto mi amigo sin contestar mi pregunta

-Era tu padre y trajo nuestros uniformes- respondí dejando los paquetes sobre la mesa de nuestro living

-¿Podrías pasarme el mío?- me pidió estirando la mano

-Cuando dejes de pasearte desnudo por el cuarto- le respondí y rápidamente me metí al baño cargando el paquete que llevaba mi nombre.

Me duche y me puse el uniforme, al mirarme al espejo no pude evitar el grito de horror que solté

-Jasper, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Fred en tono preocupado e intentando forzar la puerta que yo tenía trancada

-No puedo salir, no iré a clases- grite con desesperación

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Fred quien se escuchaba cada vez más preocupado

-Rosalie me matara si salgo- exclame cada vez más nervioso- ¿Por qué tengo que usar esta ropa tan horrible?- pensé

-¿Y eso por qué? –Pregunto Fred interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, le iba a contestar pero tocaron la puerta- Amigo, voy a atender, no te desesperes- dijo Fred y pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose

\- Rosalie me matara, Rosalie me matara- murmure sin parar durante los siguientes minutos mientras se escuchaban voces que probablemente eran de los visitantes y de Fred

-¿Y se puede saber porque yo te voy a matar?- pregunto mi hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta

-No- conteste aterrorizado

-Jasper, si es por el uniforme, ya sé que es horrible, pero traje una solución, solo necesitas salir de ahí- intento convencerme mi hermana con voz cálida

-¿Segura que no me atacaras si salgo?- intente comprobar aun con algo de miedo

-Jass, te voy a atacar si no sales en este mismo instante- me grito mi hermana perdiendo la paciencia, inmediatamente destranque la puerta y la abrí, solo cuando vi a mi hermana me di cuenta de que la chica estaba rompiendo una regla

-Tú no deberías estar aquí- le reclame mirándola reprobadoramente

-Pero lo estoy- replico mirándome con fastidio

-Nos meteremos en un lio- exclame en susurros

Ya cállate Jasper- ordeno Rosalie mirándome con una expresión tan aterradora que opte por cerrar la boca

Cuando llegamos a la sala Rosalie me obligo a sentarme en el sillón y ella, Bella, sentada a mi derecha, y yo, tuvimos que esperar unos minutos, no sabía lo que esperábamos pero preferí no preguntar. De pronto Emmett se presento en la habitación con Alice pisándole los talones


	17. Capitulo 17

Uniforme y Desayuno POV Jasper (Parte 2)

``Justo lo que necesitaba, hacer el ridículo delante de Alice``- pensé con ironía- ``Gracias mundo``

-Alice, necesitamos ayuda- dijo Rosalie obligándome a pararme, al verme Alice soltó un jadeo de horror y yo sentí que quería que la tierra me aplastara

-Me veo ridículo- afirme poniéndome colorado sin poder evitarlo

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar- afirmo Alice mientras me arrastraba de la mano hacia el cuarto de mi hermano, fueron los 10 segundos mas lindos de mi vida y cuando me soltó sentí la mano muy vacía y pesada - Dame tus pantalones- ordeno la chica en cuanto cerró la puerta, la mire confundido pensando que había oído mal pero finalmente obedecí al darme cuenta de que no había sido un error de mi sub consiente

``Me ha pedido mis pantalones``- pensé- ``Y tu se los has dado``- me recordó mi estúpida conciencia

Saco su cinta métrica y comenzó a trabajar, la observe en cada uno de sus movimientos resistiéndome en todo momento a acariciar sus manos y su pelo que se movían constantemente. Una vez que termino me exigió con voz autoritaria que volviera a vestirme. Cuando finalmente termine me miro y rápidamente, quito mi camisa de adentro de mi pantalón y quitándome la corbata descosió mi camisa para lograr hacer que la blanca tela marcara mi pecho.

Una vez que termino se me quedo mirando dándome aun mas trabajo para controlarme porque ahora además de acariciarla, tenía ganas de besarla. Hacía más de cinco minutos que me miraba el pecho cuando comenzó a colocarme la corbata de forma que quedara a la altura de mi estomago en lugar de en el comienzo del pantalón como yo la tenia

``Ella se preocupa por mi aspecto, me quiere- pensé sonriendo feliz

``No como tu quisieras``- me contesto la voz de mi conciencia

``Pero me quiere- le discuti a una voz inexistente, lo cual me hizo sonreír y ponerme colorado al ver que Alice me estudiaba mucho como si fuera agradable a su vista, me miro a los ojos y sonreí aun mas, sin poder evitarlo

-Estas perfecto- anuncio y me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo aunque no había hecho nada para merecérmelo

-Gracias- le dije abandonando todo disimulo y abrazándola dulcemente, el abrazo fue hermoso y podría pasarme allí toda la vida pero una tos nos interrumpió, Emmett había entrado, Alice y yo nos separamos y yo decidí que mejor salía corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí o mataría al enorme y estúpido hermano de Alice

Me dirigí hacia la sala donde Bella y Rosalie me estaban esperando, Fred se había ido, ambas chicas estaban preciosas pero yo ahora que podía pensar con claridad no estaba segura de que esto fuera buena idea

``Pero lo hecho, hecho esta``- pensé mientras me miraba la ropa que ahora si me agradaba

Unos 20 minutos después sentí pasos y Alice se acerco a nosotros sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermano que caminaba a su lado

Salimos todos juntos cuidándonos de que no nos vieran y una vez que el peligro había pasado Alice abrió la marcha hacia el comedor con Bella a su derecha, Rosalie a su izquierda y Emmett y yo detrás. Cuando estábamos por entrar a desayunar un grito provoco que nos giráramos sobresaltados

-¡Señores Hale y Swan, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?!- nos grito Esme, mirándonos horrorizada

-¿Qué hicimos con que, directora?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisa inocente mientras los demás se tensaban y a pesar de que yo confiaba en Alice me tense por rebote

-Con los uniformes- grito la mujer mirándonos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, en sus sentimientos pude captar tristeza y desilusión. Lo que inmediatamente me hizo sentir mal

-No hicimos nada- afirmo Bella intentando valientemente ayudar a su hermana

-Yo me comunique con mi madre, gran diseñadora de modas y me dijo que mi uniforme estaba genial- dijo Rose y me pregunte si aparte de entrar en lugares prohibidos también se había quedado con su móvil, la mire para sacarme la duda pero miraba a la directora fijamente

\- ¿Cómo se llama su madre?- pregunto Esme con curiosidad

\- Renne Dawer- contesto Rosalie con simpleza aunque yo que la conocía sabía que esperaba una reacción positiva por parte de la directora

-¿La gran diseñadora… Renne Dawer… alabo esos… uniformes?- pregunto Esme algo cortada por la impresión mientras yo me maravillaba por lo controlada que tenia la situación mi hermana

-Sí, y dijo que si así se vestían todos los estudiantes entonces la creadora de los uniformes se merecía tener toda su última colección- afirmo Rosalie y los ojos de la directora brillaron, se quedo pensativa y de pronto saco su celular, nos tomo una foto para luego salir corriendo agitadísima y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Cómo vas a lograr que mama te de toda su colección para regalársela?- pregunte preocupado, señalando el lugar por donde se había ido la directora

-No sé, pero yo siempre logro lo que quiero y además, mama siente debilidad por sus fans- afirmo Rosalie demostrándome como a veces podía estar un paso por delante de mi

-¿Eres hija de la fabulosa Renne Dawer?- pregunte Alice, emocionada pero también algo enojada

-Si- le contesto Rose divertida

-¿Y le has prometido una colección a la directora con la condición de que se lleve un merito que no es suyo?- grito Alice sintiéndose indignada y furiosa

-Era para evitar un castigo- me dijo Rosalie con dolor y miedo seguramente porque no quería volver á quedarse sin tener amigos

-Pues espero que la directora quiera ser tu amiga- dijo Alice enojada y entro al comedor seguida de Bella a quien la siguió Emmett unos segundos después, tras mirarnos a todos confundido y sin saber que hacer o decir

Los tres se hicieron un espacio al lado de un chico de piel morena y ojos café que los miro de arriba abajo y el cual emanaba nerviosismo y miedo, Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en una mesa algo cercana y yo fui a buscarnos algo para desayunar mientras mi hermana se sentaba en la silla y comenzaba a llorar

Cuando volví intente animar a Rosalie

-Tranquila, a Alice ya se le va a pasar- comencé

-Pero Jass, ¿y si no me perdona?- susurro ella llorando desconsoladamente

-¿Por qué no llamas a mama para que te mande dos colecciones?- le propuse- así una se la regalas a la directora y la otra a Alice, seguro le encantara y te perdonara al instante- agregue

-Tienes razón Jass, eres mi héroe- exclamo mi hermana provocando que me sonrojara como pasaba siempre que me alababan.

Ella saco su celular y disco el numero de mama pero no tengo ni idea de que hablaron porque me interesaba mas mirar como Alice hablaba con el chico desconocido con demasiada seguridad, yo hervía de celos y comenzaba a pensar que debía ir a sacarla de allí cuando Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos

-Listo, acepto- dijo Rosalie sonriendo mientras me daba un golpe en un brazo

-Auch. ¿Y por eso debes golpearme?- pregunte en tono de protesta

-acompáñame al baño Jass, debo arreglarme antes de entrar a clases- dijo ella ignorando mi pregunta y señalándose la cara, con un suspiro me levante y juntos salimos del comedor no sin que antes estuviera a punto de chocarme contra la pared por mirar a Alice

Rosalie entro al primer baño que encontramos y salió nuevamente maquillada justo después de que sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases de nuestra primera mañana

-¿Qué tienes ahora?-le pregunte a mi hermana

-Historia- me respondió luego de comprobarlo en su horario

-Igual que yo- informe sonriendo para luego tomarla del brazo y dirigimos juntos al salón donde se impartía la materia


	18. Capitulo 18

CLASE DE HISTORIA

POV Alice

Cuando llegamos al aula, nos sentamos en el fondo dispuestos a esperar el inicio de clases. Llevábamos cinco minutos sentados cuando entraron los hermanos Hale quienes se acomodaron en la fila delante de la nuestra, una vez que se ubico cómodamente, Rosalie se giro para hablar conmigo

-Mama acepto hacer el regalo- me comento tímidamente

-Dile a Rosalie que la felicito- respondí mirando a Bella, con la voz cargada de furia, pero evitando gritar

\- Dice Alice que te felicita- informo Bella a Rosalie mientras componía una sonrisa inocente

-¡Ya la escuche¡- Grito Rosalie fulminando a mi hermana con la mirada

\- No te atrevas a gritarme- amenazo Bella son levantar la voz y devolviéndole a la chica con la misma expresión, la rubia palideció y se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra mas

En ese momento entro la profesora acompañada de Fred quien le cargaba los libros de forma caballerosa

-Hola, mi nombre es Carmen Cullen y soy su profesora de historia- se presento la mujer una vez que Fred se sentó en su lugar

-No me digas- bromeo Emmett mirando su horario teatralmente- Creí que era profesora de geografía- agrego el chico logrando que Bella y yo riéramos bajito, pero por desgracia la profesora parecía tener buen oído

-Cuando el señor Swan se termine de reír de la profesora, comenzamos- ironizo la mujer con el seño fruncido

\- Ya termine – aclaro Emmett con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadoramente despreocupada pero que no ocultaba su sonrojo, la profesora lo ignoro y continuo hablando

\- Empezaremos presentándonos, cada uno dirá su nombre, su don y algún otro dato sobre ustedes- pidió la profesora- Señor Vulturi, usted primero- agrego

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron tres chicos sentados en la primera fila

-Vulturi Aro- aclaro la profesora, un chico de pelo negro se puso de pie y nos miro sonriendo con una expresión de simpatía mas falsa que el cuero de la campera que llevaba puesta, me pareció que nos íbamos a llevar mal y no necesitaba una visión para saberlo

-Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, tengo dos hermanos que son Cayus y Marcus, mi madre es científica y mi don es leer los pensamientos de una persona mediante el contacto físico- se presento el chico presumidamente para luego volverse a sentar

-Bien, ahora…- el resto de la frase dicha por la profesora me la perdí al tener una visión

Cuando esta finalizo hice una mueca, arranque una hoja de mi cuadernola y comencé a escribir, al terminar el mensaje decía así: `` Jass, se lo que planeas y no lo harás``

-Pásale a Jass- pedí en susurros a mi hermana luego de doblar la hoja.

Cuando la hoja volvió a mí la respuesta de Jasper decía así: ``Si, lo hare

Enojada gruñí por lo bajo, la profesora me miro y fingí que me había golpeado la mano, cuando la mujer dejo de prestarme atención le conteste a Jasper, ``Claro que no, no te gustara como terminaras. Le pedí a Bella que lo volviera a pasar y a pesar de quejarse porque no era lechuza me obedeció.

Jasper me contesto así: ``No te metas, el chico no me gusta y sus sentimientos reflejan maldad``, al recibir esta respuesta lo fulmine con la mirada pero me ignoro, así que agarrando nuevamente mi lapicera escribí: ``Mira, Aro tampoco me cae bien, pero no es bueno meterse con el``, mande la respuesta y sus palabras fueron: `` Dime cual fue la visión``. Ante el pedido yo comencé a escribir con una mueca de desagrado pero la voz de la profesora me interrumpió y me devolvió a la realidad

-Señorita Swan- me llamo ella

-¿Si?- pregunte inocentemente

-Que debe presentarse Swan- me respondió la mujer, yo asentí y continúe escribiendo mientras lo inoportunamente insoportable que estaba siendo la profesora

``No me gusta contar mis visiones pero digamos que Aro tiene una navaja y no está muy contento- escribí en la hoja y luego comencé a hablar``

-Me llamo Alice Swan y vivo con mis hermanos Bella y Emmett, y con mi padre, Charlie, me gusta coser, diseñar, comprar y no me gustan las personas que se roban los meritos, tampoco sus cómplices- me presente y agregue- Veo el futuro

Cuando termine de hablar pase el papel dirigido a Jasper quien me respondió:

`` ¿Una navaja?, de seguro ya la tiene, tenemos que hablar con los directores``.

``Jass, no te metas con ellos, no quiero que mi novio se ponga en peligro``. Cuando leyó mi respuesta Jasper se puso colorado y rápidamente escribió

``Mi ¿Qué? ``. Me reí ante el dibujito e iba a contestarle cuando me distrajo una voz

-¡Señorita Swan!, ¿mandándose cartitas?, ¡deme eso!- exigió la profesora para luego acercarse e intentar sacarme la hoja pero rápidamente la arrugue y la metí en mi mochila impidiendo así que la agarrara

-Bien, Swan, creo que hoy se quedara unos minutos hablando conmigo- me dijo la profesora, enojada

-Pero profesora, ella solo estaba escribiendo en una hoja- me defendió Bella

-Y yo se la quise sacar- se defendió la profesora

-No debió profesora, las cosas de alguien son de esa persona- intervino Emmett

-Para sacárselo, por lo menos debe ser algo prohibido o peligroso- siguió Jasper mirando a Aro de reojo

-Y una hoja no es ni una cosa ni la otra- termino Benjamín tímidamente haciendo que yo sonriera contenta

-Está bien, la dejare porque tiene muy buenos amigos- dijo la profesora de buena gana y sonriendo agrego-Señor Hale, preséntese

-Soy el señor Hale, pero mis amigos me llaman Jass o Jasper- empezó el chico y todos nos reímos- Tengo 16 años, una hermana llamada señorita Hale pero a la que le gusta que le digan Rose o Rosalie- volvimos a reír- Vivo además de con ella con mi mama, me gustan los libros, la historia y Alice- en este punto enrojeció y rápidamente agrego- Controlo las emociones, no me gustan las arañas, las alturas ni las personas violentas- sonreí mirando a Rosalie quien me miraba y miraba a Jasper alternativamente

-Señor Anubis- llamo la profesora, Benjamín se hundió en la silla y se sonrojo un poco mientras empezaba a hablar

-Soy Benjamín, hace dos años que me mude aquí, vengo de Egipto y soy adoptado… y… este… me gusta dibujar- se presento Benjamín torpemente

-¿Algo que no te guste?- le pregunto Emmett sonriéndole para animarlo a hablar

-He… ser el centro de atención y que alguien vea mis dibujos… y mi poder es… e… controlar los elementos- siguió Benjamín haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarse aun mas

-Señor Swan, preséntese- pidió la profesora apiadándose de Benjamín

-Me llamo Emmett, mis amigos me dicen Emm u oso- empezó Emmett

-¿Quién te dice oso?- lo interrumpí riendo

-Nadie- dijo con simpleza, yo reí y el siguió- Vivo con mi madre y mis hermanas, bueno, vivía y ahora viviré con el señor Hale, con Fred y con un fantasma hermano de Fred

-¿Qué fantasma?- pregunto Fred confundido mientras la profesora reía dándome a entender que sabia a quien se refería mi hermano

-Edwin, ese que no llego- contesto Emmett ``seriamente```

-Edward- corrigió Fred, riendo

-Si, ese- respondió Emmett y agrego- mi don es súper fuerza

-Si, claro, osito de peluche- se burlo Aro

-Cierra la boca, calavera con peluca- devolvió Emmett y yo me puse algo nerviosa, mire a la profesora y enojada note que miraba la escena sin intervenir

-Osito, no te metas conmigo, no me das miedo- respondió Aro con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos

-No pretendía darte miedo, solo pretendía que te callaras- respondió Emmett con simpleza

-Uy, no me digas, ¿ahora mostraras los dientes?, oh, cierto, eres un oso de felpa, suavecito, no tienes dientes… mira osito cariñosito, me callo si se me da la regalada gana- dijo Aro con tono burlón que escondía claramente una mirada de advertencia

-Cierra la boca imbécil- exclame tratando de ayudar a Emmett

-Tu duendecita, cállate- ordeno Aro de forma amenazante

-Con mi hermana no te metas- grito Emmett golpeando la mesa con el puño, al instante estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de madera

-Señor Swan recoja su mochila y vaya a dirección- exclamo la profesora enojada

-Pero Aro comenzó- proteste indignada

-Además, Emm no mide su fuerza- me apoyo Bella

-No es culpa de Emmett- intervino Jasper

-Si usted hubiera parado a Aro cuando comenzó a molestar a Emm…- defendió Benjamín colorado pero erguido

-El que debería ir a la dirección es Aro- apoyo Fred sonriéndole al grandote que ya se había levantado y tenía la mochila al hombro

-El oso va a dirección por destrucción- intervino uno de los hermanos de Aro, lanzándonos una mirada asesina que me hizo estremecer

-Aro no rompió nada- apoyo el otro con algo de cansancio

-Basta, no quiero más peleas- nos corto la profesora y agrego- todos tienen razón, señor Vulturi, señor Swan a la dirección, ahora mismo

Nadie dijo nada más y ambos chicos salieron seguidos por la profesora que nos dejo solos, una vez que la mujer se perdió de vista, Fred le lanzo un papel a uno de los hermanos de Aro, Bella comenzó a insultar al otro sin levantarse del asiento, Benjamín se hundió en su asiento, asustado por el alboroto y mirando la puerta fijamente, Jasper se levanto de golpe de su silla y les grito algo a los hermanos de Aro, pero en el momento en que el abría la boca yo tuve una visión así que no supe que fue lo que dijo, aunque sea lo que sea molesto mucho a los dos chicos que lo miraban enojados

-Mira rubio, ten cuidado, no te metas con nosotros, te puede ir mal- amenazo uno de los hermanos de Aro, parándose, yo me levante y me acerque a Jasper

-Jass, siéntate- dije empujándolo, algo asustada

-Oxigenado,¿ tu noviecita vino al rescate?- se burlo el chico mientras el otro intentaba llamar su atención. Jasper que se había sentado, se sacudió mi mano del hombro y avanzo un paso furioso, en ese momento Rosalie de su asiento y sujeto a Jasper por el brazo

-Jasper, no te metas en líos, ignóralos- pidió Rosalie en susurros

-No puedo creer que vaya a decirlo, pero, Rosalie tiene razón- dije en broma, ya que el enojo hacia Rosalie no era tanto, solo estaba enojada con la directora

-Alerta profesora- aviso Benjamín y rápidamente todos ocupamos nuestros asientos, la mujer entro y de mal humor, exclamo

-Señorita Swan, preséntese

-Ya lo hice- dije con una sonrisa inocente

Swan Isabella- aclaro la profe cayendo en la trampa

-Bella- ladro mi hermana

-Preséntese señorita Swan- pidió la profesora, mirando el reloj

-Que ya me presente- dije ``seria, provocando que Benjamín, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella y Fred se rieran aunque intentando no hacer ruido y escondiendo sus cabezas entre sus brazos

-Isabella, por favor, preséntese- gruño la profesora

-Bella, no Isabella- protesto mi hermana, su previa diversión, ya olvidada

-Preséntese de una vez- pidió la profesora, tratando de no perder la paciencia mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz, yo reconocí el momento adecuado para abandonar la broma y Bella comenzó a hablar

\- Bien, mi nombre es Isabella, pero odio que me llamen así, díganme Bella, mis amigos me dicen Bels, amo leer y como Benjamín odio ser el centro de atención, y además, también odio que mi hermanita Alice me use como barbie- dijo Bella sonriendo a Benjamín al hablar de su timidez, el chico se sonrojo ligeramente y fijo la vista en sus ``interesantes`` zapatos

-Pero si es muy divertido- proteste ofendida por su falta de entusiasmo hacia mi actividad favorita

-Divertido para ti, monstruito de la moda, oh, lo olvidaba, mi poder es anular los poderes de los demás…o algo así- completo Bella, quedándose pensativa

-En realidad, no los anulas, solo no te afectan- la ayude y ella asintió

-Termine- anuncio Bella

-Señor Cullen, preséntese- pidió la profesora

-Ooh, señor, que formal, bien, me llamo Fred, mis padres son los directores del colegio, me gustan los video-juegos, no me gusta la seriedad, estudiar y que me descubran cuando uso mi poder que es la invisibilidad- dijo, mirándonos en la última frase, Bella sonrió y Rosalie tosió mientras yo reía

El timbre sonó y Fred salió corriendo seguido de mí antes de que la profesora pudiera agregar algo


	19. Capitulo 19

CLASE DE HISTORIA

POV Jasper

Cuando llegamos al aula, nos sentamos en el fondo dispuestos a esperar el inicio de clases. En la fila detrás de la nuestra estaban los hermanos Swan, con el chico desconocido, una vez que se ubico cómodamente, Rosalie se giro para hablar con Alice

-Mama acepto hacer el regalo- me comento tímidamente mi hermana

-Dile a Rosalie que la felicito- respondió Alice, con furia, pero evitando gritar

\- Dice Alice que te felicita- informo Bella a Rosalie sintiéndose divertida, yo evite girarme, sabiendo que Rose tenia que arreglar sola sus problemas para madurar

-¡Ya la escuche¡- Grito Rosalie molesta y dolida

\- No te atrevas a gritarme- amenazo Bella sin levantar la voz, mi hermana se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra mas y cuando la mire de reojo vi que estaba extrañamente pálida y se sentía asustada, monitoree a Bella pero no encontré nada raro en ella lo que indicaba que se había olvidado del asunto

En ese momento entro la profesora acompañada de Fred quien le cargaba los libros de forma caballerosa

-Hola, mi nombre es Carmen Cullen y soy su profesora de historia- se presento la mujer una vez que Fred se sentó en su lugar

-No me digas- bromeo Emmett en susurros- Creí que era profesora de geografía- agrego el chico logrando que Bella y Alice rieran bajito, pero por desgracia para él la profesora parecía tener buen oído

-Cuando el señor Swan se termine de reír de la profesora, comenzamos- ironizo la mujer con el seño fruncido pero sin sentirse molesta, es más, algo le daba gracia

\- Ya termine – aclaro Emmett con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadoramente despreocupada pero que no ocultaba su vergüenza, la profesora lo ignoro y continuo hablando

\- Empezaremos presentándonos, cada uno dirá su nombre, su don y algún otro dato sobre ustedes- pidió la profesora- Señor Vulturi, usted primero- agrego

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron tres chicos sentados en la primera fila

-Vulturi Aro- aclaro la profesora, un chico de pelo negro se puso de pie y nos miro sonriendo con una expresión de simpatía que no concordaba con sus sentimientos

-Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, tengo dos hermanos que son Cayus y Marcus, mi madre es científica y mi don es leer los pensamientos de una persona mediante el contacto físico- se presento el chico presumidamente para luego volverse a sentar

-Bien, ahora Newton- pidió la profesora, pero no pude escuchar la presentación del chico porque me llego un papel que decía así:

`` Jass, se lo que planeas y no lo harás``

Rápidamente escribí una nota que decía así: ``Si, lo hare

Enojada Alice gruño por lo bajo, seguramente nada acostumbrada a que no la obedecieran, la profesora me miro y ella se señalo la mano, cuando la mujer dejo de prestarle atención me contesto, ``Claro que no, no te gustara como terminaras.

Sorprendido por su actitud y sus sentimientos de nerviosismo y ansiedad, conteste: ``No te metas, el chico no me gusta y sus sentimientos reflejan maldad``

Ella contesto: ``Mira, Aro tampoco me cae bien, pero no es bueno meterse con el``,

Algo nervioso, y para qué negarlo, asustado exigí: `` Dime cual fue la visión``.

Cuando ella me estaba contestando la profesora la interrumpió

-Señorita Swan- me llamo ella

-¿Si?- pregunto con voz inocente pero fastidiada y molesta

-Que debe presentarse Swan- respondió la mujer, ella asintió pero continuo escribiendo y solo cuando termino comenzó a hablar

-Me llamo Alice Swan y vivo con mis hermanos Bella y Emmett, y con mi padre, Charlie, me gusta coser, diseñar, comprar y no me gustan las personas que se roban los meritos, tampoco sus cómplices, eso seguro lo dijo en un mensaje para mi hermana que bajo la cabeza con tristeza- se presento y agrego- Veo el futuro

Cuando termino de hablar me paso el papel que decía: ``No me gusta contar mis visiones pero digamos que Aro tiene una navaja y no está muy contento

Ahora más nervioso pero tratando de no propagarlo, respondí:`` ¿Una navaja?, de seguro ya la tiene, tenemos que hablar con los directores``.

Su respuesta me sorprendió: ``Jass, no te metas con ellos, no quiero que mi novio se ponga en peligro``.

Emocionado, le respondí: ``Mi ¿Qué? ``. Se rio, probablemente ante el dibujito e iba a comenzar a escribir cuando nos interrumpió la profesora

-¡Señorita Swan!, ¿mandándose cartitas?, ¡deme eso!- exigió la mujer para luego acercarse e intentar sacarle la hoja pero rápidamente la arrugo y la metió en su mochila impidiendo así que la profesora la agarrara

-Bien, Swan, creo que hoy se quedara unos minutos hablando conmigo- dijo la profesora, enojada y ocultamente curiosa

-Pero profesora, ella solo estaba escribiendo en una hoja- salto Bella

-Y yo se la quise sacar- se defendió la profesora

-No debió profesora, las cosas de alguien son de esa persona- intervino Emmett entretenido con la situación

-Para sacárselo, por lo menos debe ser algo prohibido o peligroso- intervine sin poder evitar mirar a Aro de reojo

-Y una hoja no es ni una cosa ni la otra- termino Benjamín tímidamente haciendo que yo sonriera teniéndole al chico cariño por su lealtad

-Está bien, la dejare porque tiene muy buenos amigos- dijo la profesora de buena gana y sonriendo enternecida, agrego-Señor Hale, preséntese

-Soy el señor Hale, pero mis amigos me llaman Jass o Jasper- empezó y todos se rieron- Tengo 16 años, una hermana llamada señorita Hale pero a la que le gusta que le digan Rose o Rosalie- volvieron a reír- Vivo además de con ella con mi mama, me gustan los libros, la historia y Alice- en este punto enrojecí preguntándome porque estaba tan sincero y rápidamente para taparlo agregue- Controlo las emociones, no me gustan las arañas, las alturas ni las personas violentas- termine y la profesora dijo

-Señor Anubis- Benjamín se hundió en la silla y se sonrojo un poco mientras empezaba a hablar

-Soy Benjamín, hace dos años que me mude aquí, vengo de Egipto y soy adoptado… y… este… me gusta dibujar- se presento Benjamín torpemente

-¿Algo que no te guste?- le pregunto Emmett sonriéndole para animarlo a hablar

-He… ser el centro de atención y que alguien vea mis dibujos… y mi poder es… e… controlar los elementos- siguió Benjamín haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarse aun mas

-Señor Swan, preséntese- pidió la profesora apiadándose de Benjamín

-Me llamo Emmett, mis amigos me dicen Emm u oso- empezó Emmett

-¿Quién te dice oso?- lo interrumpió Alice riendo y haciendo que yo la mirara embobado, Rosalie me golpeo y yo volví a prestar atención justo para escuchar a Fred

-¿Qué fantasma?- pregunto Fred confundido, logrando confundirme mientras la profesora reía divertida, dándome a entender que sabia a quien se refería el chico

-Edwin, ese que no llego- contesto Emmett ``seriamente``

-Edward- corrigió Fred, riendo, logrando que yo entendiera

-Si, ese- respondió Emmett y agrego- mi don es súper fuerza

-Si, claro, osito de peluche- se burlo Aro

-Cierra la boca, calavera con peluca- devolvió Emmett , mire a la profesora y para ver que hacía, miraba la escena sin intervenir

-Osito, no te metas conmigo, no me das miedo- respondió Aro con una sonrisa que escondía maldad

-No pretendía darte miedo, solo pretendía que te callaras- respondió Emmett con simpleza, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del otro

-Uy, no me digas, ¿ahora mostraras los dientes?, oh, cierto, eres un oso de felpa, suavecito, no tienes dientes… mira osito cariñosito, me callo si se me da la regalada gana- dijo Aro con tono burlón que escondía claramente una mirada de advertencia

-Cierra la boca imbécil- exclamo Alice tratando de ayudar a Emmett

-Tu duendecita, cállate- ordeno Aro de forma amenazante haciéndome enojar

-Con mi hermana no te metas- grito Emmett golpeando la mesa con el puño, antes de que yo encontrara que decir, al instante estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de madera

-Señor Swan recoja su mochila y vaya a dirección- exclamo la profesora enojada

-Pero Aro comenzó- protesto Alice indignada

-Además, Emm no mide su fuerza- la apoyo Bella

-No es culpa de Emmett- intervine tratando de insinuarle que era culpa suya

-Si usted hubiera parado a Aro cuando comenzó a molestar a Emm…- defendió Benjamín colorado pero erguido, logrando que yo lo quisiera aun mas

-El que debería ir a la dirección es Aro- apoyo Fred sonriéndole al grandote que ya se había levantado y tenía la mochila al hombro, esperando que le indicaran que hacer

-El oso va a dirección por destrucción- intervino uno de los hermanos de Aro, lanzándonos una mirada asesina que me hizo estremecer , mas por lo que podía significar que por otra cosa

-Aro no rompió nada- apoyo el otro con algo de cansancio y miedo

-Basta, no quiero más peleas- nos corto la profesora y agrego- todos tienen razón, señor Vulturi, señor Swan a la dirección, ahora mismo

Nadie dijo nada más y ambos chicos salieron seguidos por la profesora que nos dejo solos, una vez que la mujer se perdió de vista, Fred le lanzo un papel a uno de los hermanos de Aro, Bella comenzó a insultar al otro sin levantarse del asiento, Benjamín se hundió en su asiento, asustado por el alboroto y mirando la puerta fijamente, yo me levante de golpe de mi silla y grite

-Jajaja, creo que perdieron tarados- sabía que estaba actuando como un niño pero me sentía muy enojado con la injusta profesora

-Mira rubio, ten cuidado, no te metas con nosotros, te puede ir mal- amenazo uno de los hermanos de Aro, el rubio, parándose, al instante, Alice se acerco a mi

-Jass, siéntate- dijo empujándome, algo asustada aunque ni idea porque

-Oxigenado,¿ tu noviecita vino al rescate?- se burlo el chico rubio mientras el otro intentaba llamar su atención. Yo que me había sentado, me sacudí la mano de Alice del hombro y avance un paso, furioso, y para qué negarlo, herido en mi masculinidad. En ese momento Rosalie salto de su asiento y me sujeto por el brazo

-Jasper, no te metas en líos, ignóralos- pidió mi hermana en susurros

-No puedo creer que vaya a decirlo, pero, Rosalie tiene razón- dijo Alice en broma, demostrando que ya no estaba enojada con Rosalie

-Alerta profesora- aviso Benjamín y rápidamente todos ocupamos nuestros asientos, la mujer entro y de mal humor, exclamo

-Señorita Swan, preséntese

-Ya lo hice- dijo Alice con una sonrisa inocente, pero divertida, interiormente

Swan Isabella- aclaro la profe cayendo en la trampa

-Bella- ladro la mencionada

-Preséntese señorita Swan- pidió la profesora, mirando el reloj

-Que ya me presente- dije ``seria, provocando que Benjamín, Rosalie, Bella, Fred y yo nos riéramos aunque intentando no hacer ruido y escondiendo las cabezas entre los brazos

-Isabella, por favor, preséntese- gruño la profesora, demostrando su poca paciencia

-Bella, no Isabella- protesto ella, su previa diversión, ya olvidada

-Preséntese de una vez- pidió la profesora, mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz, Alice no dijo nada y Bella comenzó a hablar

\- Bien, mi nombre es Isabella, pero odio que me llamen así, díganme Bella, mis amigos me dicen Bels, amo leer y como Benjamín odio ser el centro de atención, y además, también odio que mi hermanita Alice me use como barbie- dijo Bella sonriendo a Benjamín al hablar de su timidez, el chico se sonrojo ligeramente y fijo la vista en sus ``interesantes`` zapatos

-Pero si es muy divertido- protesto ofendida

-Divertido para ti, monstruito de la moda, oh, lo olvidaba, mi poder es anular los poderes de los demás…o algo así- completo Bella, quedándose pensativa

-En realidad, no los anulas, solo no te afectan- la ayudo su hermana, ella asintió y anuncio

-Termine.

-Señor Cullen, preséntese- pidió la profesora

-Ooh, señor, que formal, bien, me llamo Fred, mis padres son los directores del colegio, me gustan los video-juegos, no me gusta la seriedad, estudiar y que me descubran cuando uso mi poder que es la invisibilidad- en la última frase el chico miro a Bella, Rosalie y Alice quienes tuvieron reacciones que me causaron curiosidad, Bella sonrió y Rosalie tosió mientras Alice reía

El timbre sonó y Fred salió corriendo seguido de Alice antes de que la profesora pudiera agregar algo


	20. Capitulo 20

Recreo y algo de música

POV ALICE

-Fred, te necesito- le dije en cuanto pude alcanzarlo

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto receloso y nervioso

-Que salves a Emm del castigo que tus padres le van a dar- respondí rápidamente

-¿Qué te hace creer que…?- empezó a preguntar

-Se que puedes hacerlo, y lo harás- lo interrumpí con una sonrisa de YO- LO- SE- TODO Y- MAS- VALE- QUE- OBEDEZCAS

-Ok, pero quiero algo a cambio- negocio sonriendo por una repentina ocurrencia

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Que cuando venga mi hermano, me ayudes a buscarle una novia porque está muy solo- respondió y su mirada me dio la impresión de que lloraría si no aceptaba el trato

-Bien, lo hare-acepte sonriendo y al instante el chico se fue, en ese momento, Jasper me abrazo por detrás, aunque mas que un abrazo, parecía que se había agarrado de mí, me di la vuelta

-Ho…hola Alice- dijo sonrojado y me soltó mientras Bella reía a carcajadas detrás de él y se iba

-Hola Jass- dije contenta, muy agradecida con mi hermana

-Alice, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pidió poniéndose aun mas colorado, de forma que se veía adorable

-Claro- acepte emocionada

-¿Qres slir comgo?- pregunto rápidamente

-¿Qué?- pregunte ``confundida''

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto adquiriendo un tono de rojo desconocido para los humanos

-Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo- dije en susurros para luego besarlo, estuvimos amándonos por un buen rato, hasta que Emmett nos interrumpió tosiendo

-Emmett, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte asesinándolo con la mirada

-Debiste ver a Fred salvándome de sus padres- dijo riendo mi hermano

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunte con la curiosidad ganándome

-Puso carita de cachorro bajo la lluvia y le dijo cosas lindas a su madre, fue muy gracioso, es un engañador profesional, ¿Qué le dijiste para que me ayudara?, porque sé que fuiste tú- dijo todo eso a gran velocidad y casi sin respirar

-Que cuando su hermano venga lo voy a ayudar a encontrarle una novia- conteste y agregue- Ándate con Rose y déjanos solos, entrometido- mientras decía esto le pellizqué la mejilla, me reí y lo empuje suavemente, el chico se fue y yo me gire hacia Jasper

-¿En que estábamos?- pregunto mi hermoso rubio con voz seductora y yo le respondí con un tierno y largo beso

En ese momento toco la maldita campana y nos fuimos a clases tomados de la mano, una vez que llegamos, nos sentamos y enseguida llegaron los demás. Unos minutos después, entro el profesor

-Buenos días chicos, soy su profesor de música y mi nombre es Riley Birs- saludo sentándose y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, Jasper compuso una mueca de desagrado

-Este tipo parece cualquier cosa menos un profesor- me susurro mi novio

-¿Crees que Aro sigue castigado?- le pregunte para distraerlo de su molestia

-Lo estará todo el mes- anuncio mi hermano que estaba sentado a mi lado

-Emm, no te metas, hablaba con Jass- dije en tono de burla y el chico frunció el ceño, enfurruñado, lo que me hizo reír

-Alice, ¿Sigues enojada?- pregunto Rosalie con una mirada triste, decidí hacerme rogar un poco más, aunque el enojo se me había pasado del todo con los mimos de Jasper

-Si- conteste cruzándome de brazos, sin mirarla para no flaquear

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- pregunto casi llorando

-No se… ¿Qué tal unos cuantos modelos de tu madre?- pregunte fingiendo pensar, sabía que sonaba muy materialista pero era una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar

-Eso ya lo hice, Alice- me dijo Rosalie y yo la mire sorprendida

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunte sin poder ocultar mi emoción ya que la chica me había agarrado desprevenida

-Hable con mama y me mandara dos colecciones enteras- contesto Rosalie con la voz algo aliviada

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sorprendida y feliz

-Si- confirmo Rosalie dedicándome una sonrisa radiante

-No es necesario que mates a la directora- me comento Jasper riendo, por alguna razón parecía tan feliz como Rosalie

-Sería incapaz de matar a alguien- dije- Rose, te quiero- agregue contenta, abrazándola

-También yo- contesto ella una vez que la solté

-Bels, tenemos ropa para probarnos- le dije a mi hermana que estaba sentada al otro lado de Emmett

-Punto número uno, por un momento pensaste en matar a la directora y punto número dos, no quiero probarme ropa- dijo Bella con seriedad

\- Empezamos chicos- nos interrumpió el profesor haciéndome dar un brinco ya que había olvidado su presencia en la clase

-Primera regla de convivencia, no me llamen señor, llámenme Riley- empezó y Fred hizo una mueca de profundo desagrado

-Hoy vamos a jugar un juego musical para presentarnos- anuncio el profesor

-¿A qué vamos a jugar?- pregunto emocionado mi ''maduro'' hermanito

-Cada vez que se presente alguien, al terminar elegirá una canción que vamos a cantar todos- propuso el profesor y nosotros asentimos

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunto el profesor y en ese momento golpearon la puerta

-Adelante- invito el profesor con entusiasmo y Aro Vulturi entro en la clase

-Lo siento profesor, estaba en dirección- se disculpo el chico con una sonrisa cordial (o alcahueta)

-No pasa nada, bienvenido a mi clase, siéntese- dijo el profesor, Aro nos dirigió una mirada asesina y se sentó entre sus hermanos

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos… Señor Swan Emmett, empiece- pidió el profesor mirando la lista y mi hermano carraspeo para comenzar a hablar

-Como dijo el profe, me llaman Emmett porque yo no me llamo a mi mismo- empezó. Bella, Jasper, Benjamín, Fred, Rosalie, y yo nos reímos y cuando nos calmamos, Emmett siguió- Naci hace 16 años, normalmente la gente dice que tiene años y me dan ganas de preguntarle donde los consiguió- esta vez toda la clase rio, exceptuando al trió amargado, aunque uno de ellos estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa. Cuando paramos, Emmett siguió- En este momento vivo aquí con Fred y con este subnormal sentado a mi derecha- dijo señalando a Jasper quien lo miro indignado y le pego en la cabeza mientras todos reíamos , Emmett se quejo pero no perdió la sonrisa y cuando el silencio volvió al ambiente continuo- Mi don es súper fuerza y romperé los huesos del primero que me diga osito de felpa- amenazo con el seño fruncido, asustando a todo aquel que nunca había hablado con él- Soy de Phoenix, y este es el resumen del sexi, Emmett- termino mi adorable y tonto hermanito

-Me toca anunciaron Aro y Jasper a la vez para luego mirarse frunciendo el seño

-¿A quién le toca?- pregunto el profesor que no parecía darse cuenta de que esos dos podrían arrancarse los pedazos en ese momento

-Jasper- afirmamos, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Benjamín, Fred y yo

-Aro- afirmaron los hermanos del chico

-Señor Hale, será el siguiente por mayoría de votos- dijo el profesor sonriendo y los hermanos Vulturi lo fulminaron con la mirada

-Falta mi canción- intervino Emmett, lo mire preguntándome porque había esperado tanto y vi que miraba fijamente a Jasper quien se veía incomodo, lo tome de la mano y se la acaricie con dulzura, tenía cara de concentración y ni siquiera me miro

-¿Cuál quiere?- pregunto el profesor sacando de una funda una guitarra muy lujosa

-Ahórrese la guitarra- lo atajo Emmett, sacando su celular de la mochila, la cara del profesor no tenia precio, miro a Emmett como si le hubiera dado una patada en el estomago

-¿Cuál vas a poner?- pregunto Bella, mirando el celular con expresión de sorpresa, en ese momento yo tuve una visión y cuando volví al presente, empecé a reírme descontroladamente

-Excelente elección- dije tratando de respirar, me llego una oleada de calma y bese en la mejilla a mi adorable novio

-¿Cuál vas a poner?- pregunto mi hermana ahora con curiosidad y un poco de molestia por no saber, Emmett no contesto, sino que se paro y corrió todos los bancos, con los alumnos encima, para dejar libre un gran espacio en el centro del aula, una vez concluida esta tarea pulso play y desde su teléfono comenzó a sonar ``The Fox `` del cantante Ilvis, Emmett comenzó a cantar y unos segundos después Fred se levanto para acompañarlo y comenzó a coreografiar la canción, Jasper fue el segundo valiente y luego Bella y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo arrastrando a Benjamín y Rosalie con nosotros, para la segunda vuelta ya los siete estábamos compenetrados con la canción, hasta el punto que gritábamos, más que cantar

-MUU

\- CUAC

-CROAC

-GUAU

-MIAU

-RING, DING, DING, DING, DINGERING

Cuando el profesor nos corto la diversión, hacía rato que la canción había terminado, pero nos importaba muy poco, toda la clase reía a carcajadas, salvo el famoso trió amargado por lo que el profesor tuvo que esforzarse para hacerse oír por encima del alboroto

-Excelente elección, señor Swan- le dijo a Emmett, sonriendo abiertamente y agrego- Al igual que su presentación, la interpretación de la canción fue divertida, espontanea y original

-Gracias, profesor- dijo Emmett muy orgulloso de sí mismo y mirando al profesor, todos lo imitamos y vimos la cámara que el hombre sostenía

-Ahora si me toca- reclamo Jasper

-Comience- pidió el profesor de forma jovial

-Soy Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie Hale, novio de Alice Swan, amigo de Emmett Swan, Bella Swan y Fred Cullen,,,- empezó Jasper y comencé a preguntarme si nombraría también la relación que tenia con las plantas de su casa, aunque no podía negar que me estaba divirtiendo mucho

-Ya entendimos, muchos tienen la desgracia de tenerte al lado- lo interrumpió Aro con fastidio mientras uno de sus hermanos, reía como tonto y el otro miraba el techo fijamente

-Querrás decir, la fortuna- contraataque yo y los demás me apoyaron asintiendo con la cabeza de forma enérgica

-Desgracia seria si fueras tu el que estuviera acá- agrego Rosalie señalando la silla donde estaba su hermano

-Así que la próxima vez que quieras hablar- empezó Emmett

-asegúrate de que tu cerebro- siguió Bella

-Esté conectado a tu boca- termino Fred

-Eso jamás pasara- intervino una chica de pelo castaño y alborotado que estaba sentada en la primera fila

-Entonces será mejor…- empezó Benjamín a quien parecía que el baile le había quitado su habitual timidez

-¡Que te calles!- gritamos, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, y yo al mismo tiempo mientras Jasper nos miraba colorado, y con los ojos brillantes a causa de la emoción

-Continua Jass- le pedí yo, con la voz cargada de amor. El chico me beso, carraspeo para recuperar la compostura y comenzó a hablar nuevamente

\- Ok, soy el rubio más guapo de Philadelphia, tengo 16 años…

-Creo que pasare mis vacaciones contigo en Philadelphia- lo interrumpí yo, poniéndome algo celosa

-Por mi está bien, pero no tienes ningún motivo para celarme- me respondió Jasper para luego besarme con pasión

\- ¿Podrías terminar de hablar antes de quitarle la inocencia a mi hermanita?- pregunto Emmett seriamente, Jasper y yo enrojecimos y luego mi novio continuo hablando

-Bueno, eso es todo de mi, si quieren saber algo mas, pregunten- termino Jasper

-¿Tu hermana está disponible?- Pregunto un chico de ojos azules y cuyo pelo rubio era corto y se encontraba peinado con todas las puntas hacia arriba

-¡No!- gritaron, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett enojados, la rubia se quedo sorprendida, mirando a Emmett con los ojos brillantes

-Eres la hermana de un amigo mío, no cualquiera tiene el derecho de tocarte- explico Emmett poniéndose algo colorado, Rosalie asintió y bajo la mirada mientras yo me preguntaba si mi hermano era tan idiota como parecía, arranque una hoja de mi cuadernola mientras el profesor preguntaba a Jasper, cual canción quería cantar

-Lose Your Self- de Eminem- pidió el chico

\- Yo la tengo- aviso Emmett mientras yo abandonaba la hoja para prestar atención a mi novio y su canción, Emmett saco su celular nuevamente, busco la canción y puso play, de inmediato Jasper comenzó a tocar una guitarra imaginaria siendo seguido por Fred y Benjamín, Emmett entro golpeando el banco suavemente imitando la batería, Rosalie y Jasper comenzaron a cantar, en el segundo estribillo los siguió Bella, yo agarre una lapicera y en la hoja que había arrancado, escribí: ``YO AMO A LOS NUEVOS EMINEM``, después levante la hoja por encima de mi cabeza y luego de pararme comencé a saltar al ritmo de la canción, una vez que esta termino, me senté, acalorada y feliz

El profesor estaba en la gloria

-Excelente chicos, extremadamente alucinante- elogio y agrego- Señor Vulturi Aro, preséntese, tras esas palabras, yo deje de prestar atención, arrugue la hoja, la metí en la mochila, arranque otra y le escribí a Emmett:

``Eres un idiota profesional o te faltan materias``, cuando termine de escribir le pase el papel a Emmett, mi hermano lo miro y contesto:

`` ¿Y yo ahora que hice?``, pregunto

`` ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Rosalie que estas enamorado de ella?``, pregunte también por escrito

``Para que no me rechace``, se justifico

``Eres un cobarde``, le informe enojada

``Soy alguien que no quiere arriesgarse a no poder mirar a la cara a la hermana de un amigo``, contesto

``El que no arriesga, no gana``, le respondí

``No me vengas con frases hechas``, me escribió

``No es una frase hecha, es la más pura verdad``, respondí

``No gana, ni tampoco pierde``, replico el

``Se queda estancado en un camino dividido en varios caminos sin poder avanzar porque no sabe adónde ir``, escribí

``No me molestes``, exigió el casi agujereando el papel

``Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo, además ya te había dicho que ella y tu serian novios``, sentencie

``Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca``, me contesto intentando amedrentarme, me reí y conteste

``Es por tu propio bien``, a continuación le pase la hoja y guarde la lapicera dando por concluida la conversación en el momento en que desde el asiento de Aro se comenzaba a escuchar una canción de rock metálico, me tape los oídos e ignore la hoja que mi hermano me paso justo antes de imitarme, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que todos estábamos en la misma situación salvo los tres Vulturis que cantaban la canción de una forma que la hacía mil veces más escalofriante

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte cuando termino la canción intentando tapar mi desagrado

-``Eso`` es Revelion, de Linkin Park- dijo Aro mirándome con odio, al parecer mi intento había fracasado

-Vamos a tomarnos un recreo y volvemos para seguir con la actividad- decidió el profesor


	21. Capitulo 21

Mas música y a comer POV JASPER

-Bien, ahora, ¿A quién le toca?- pregunto el profesor, una vez que volvimos todos a la clase

-A mi- aseguro Fred

-Preséntate, Fred- le dio permiso el profesor tratándolo como si fuera su amigo

-Me llamo Fred, estoy en la misma habitación que el grandote Emmett y el rubio Jasper, también con mi hermano Edward que aun no ha venido… la canción que quiero es Wake Me Up de Vicci- antes de que Fred terminara de decir el nombre de la canción, Emmett ya le había dado play, Fred se levanto de su silla y le pidió la guitarra al profesor, comenzándola a tocar mientras cantaba, Emmett y yo lo acompañamos, mientras Alice se reía para unirse a nosotros, poco después , la letra era muy Fred

-¿Ahora quien quiere ir?- pregunto el profesor mientras Fred le devolvía la guitarra

-Yo- dijo Benjamín e instantáneamente se puso colorado, ese chico era demasiado tímido e inocente para su propio bien

-Adelante- acepto el profesor dedicándole una sonrisa que pretendía animarlo

-Soy Benjamín, vengo de Egipto, tengo una novia llamada Tia y la canción que quiero es Roar de Katy Perry- se presento el chico de forma breve

\- La tengo- informo Emmett, y puso play, en mitad de la canción, Rosalie se quiso lucir y se transformo en un tigre, Emmett puso pausa y todos se quedaron pasmados incluso los tres Vulturis

-Hermanita, mal momento para ponerte feroz- dije riendo y Rosalie volvió a la normalidad, Emmett puso play y la canción siguió, ya sin parar, hasta el final

-Voy yo- dijo Marcus antes de que el profesor pudiera preguntar

-Adelante- acepto el profesor

-Me llamo Marcus, soy italiano, me gusta leer, la poesía, el aire libre, la tranquilidad y los gatos- dijo el chico- no me agradan los felinos descomunales- agrego a modo de broma, luego pidió prestado el celular de su hermano y cuando por fin encontró la canción que buscaba, puso play y comenzó a sonar una canción que Fred luego de unos segundos comenzó a cantar, era bastante tenebrosa, lo que explicaba porque el Vulturi la había elegido, aunque a diferencia de la anterior no fue desagradable

-¿ Y eso?- pregunto Alice con sincera curiosidad

-El opening de Dead Mon Wonderland- respondió Fred adelantándose a Marcus que con todo derecho lo miro un poco molesto

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alice mirándolo más confundida que antes

-Es One Reason de Fade- intervino Marcus satisfecho de que la intervención de Fred no hubiera obtenido los frutos esperados

-Bree me obligo a ver algunas de sus series favoritas- explico Fred desbordando amor

\- ¿Tu novia?-pregunto Emmett y Fred asintió

-Creo que esta en nuestra habitación- intervino Alice

-Entonces se llevara bien con ustedes, también es algo…- empezó Fred pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, muy asustado y nervioso

-¿Algo que?- pregunte mirando a Fred con las cejas alzadas confundido por el cambio repentino de sentimientos

-Nada dijo Fred, temblando ligeramente, cada vez mas asustado

-Oh, vamos, puedes decírnoslo- aseguro Emmett palmeándole la espalda

-¿A quién le toca? - Pregunto Fred, mirando al profesor de forma suplicante, esperando que este lo salvara, pero el hombre lo miraba concentrado

-Fred… ya dinos… porque estas tan nervioso-pregunte preocupado

-No puedo hablar- dijo Fred intentando alejarse de mi todo lo que le permitía el estar sentado a dos sillas de distancia

\- Ya déjenlo- intervino Bella de repente

-Bella, ¿algo que decir?- dijo Emmett mirándola acusadoramente

-Nada, ¿Qué voy a tener para decir, yo?- replico Bella con mirada inocente y algo nerviosa

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué quieres que lo dejemos?- pregunte comenzando a sospechar

-Porque están incomodando al pobre chico- dijo Bella con una simpleza que no consiguió engañarme

-Bels, te conozco, algo hicieron- dijo Emmett

-¿Por qué usas el plural?- pregunte sondeando los sentimientos alrededor, entonces pude notar que Alice no estaba indiferente, sino que se sentía ansiosa

-Porque la peque también está involucrada, ha estado muy callada- me respondió Emmett, confirmando mis sospechas

-¿Yo?, no he hecho nada- dijo Alice intentando sonar inocente pero con los nervios traicionando sus intenciones

\- No te creo- le dijo Emmett mirándola seriamente, muy molesto

-Tiene que ver con Emma- confesé sintiéndose bajo presión

-¡Mi Emma!- grito Emmett angustiado, aunque yo tenía la impresión de que no hablaban de lo mismo

-Te estaba haciendo daño- dijo Alice, confirmando mis sospechas, Emmett no estaría deprimiéndose por un humano que le hubiera hecho daño

-Te contamos después- agrego Bella, dando la conversación por concluida

-¿A quién le toca?- pregunto el profesor disimulando la preocupación que sentía por Fred, con entusiasmo

-Yo –dijo Rosalie

-Adelante- la invito el profesor

-Soy Rosalie, hermana de Jasper, me gusta comprar ropa, escuchar música y los autos, la canción que quiero es Young And Beatiful de Lana Del Rey-se presento ella

-Yo la tengo, a Alice le gusta- intervino Emmett sacando su celular por quinta vez, busco la canción y puso play, Rosalie comenzó a cantar acompañada de Bella, una vez que terminaron toda la clase (salvo nuevamente los Vulturis) incluso el profesor, las aplaudió pues las dos tenían una increíble voz

-Ahora voy yo- dijo Cayus con envidia mal disimulada

-Mi nombre es Cayus, tengo 16 años, me gusta el cine, el karate, la música y practico tiro al blanco, puedo hacer telarañas de la nada y mi materia favorita es la química, la que menos me gusta es el dibujo que no se me da nada bien, y cuando sea mayor quiero ser instructor de karate- hablo el chico para luego sacarle a su hermano el celular del bolsillo y tras buscar por un buen rato poner una canción que no pude resistir más que las primeras notas.

``La música alimenta el espíritu``, pensé, no me acordaba de donde había sacado esa frase, pero ahora le encontraba significado, los sentimientos de Marcus no eran desagradables como los de sus hermanos y su canción era la menos perturbadora

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Alice al terminar la canción como de costumbre, esta vez acompañada por Bella

-Deface de Dark Lunacy- respondieron los tres Vulturis a la vez

-¿A quién le toca?- pregunto el profesor, ligeramente perturbado

-A mi- respondió Bella y luego de respirar profundamente comenzó a hablar

-Hola mi nombre es BELLA.- grito la chica

-No grites- pidió Alice, dándole a su hermana, un golpe en el brazo

\- Es para que quede claro- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Seguí- le exigió Alice con diversión, negando con la cabeza

Bueno, como iba diciendo, mi nombre es Bella- repitió Bella

-Ya quedo claro- la interrumpió Aro ganándose una mirada fulminante de la chica

-Tengo 15 años, soy hermana de Emmett y Alice, me gusta leer, escuchar música y odio comprar- continuo Bella como si no hubiera sido interrumpida

-Te falta tu don- dijo Emmett ansiosamente, mirando el reloj, escuche su estomago y entendí el motivo del apuro

-A eso iba, mi don es la inmunidad- completo, Bella asesinando a Emmett con la mirada

Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana, interrumpiendo el asesinato visual y todos salimos corriendo rumbo al comedor, nos sentamos y comenzamos a almorzar con gran entusiasmo, conversando y riendo hasta que la voz del director interrumpió el escándalo general

-Atención chicos- pidió el hombre y cuando todos obedecimos, Esme tomo la palabra, como si el marido hubiera actuado de secretario

-A partir de esta tarde se pueden anotar a las actividades extra que propone el colegio y que están pegadas en la cartelera del pasillo de entrada, les pedimos que no dejen pasar el tiempo porque las inscripciones cerraran mañana en la tarde y las actividades comenzaran la semana que viene- Hablo la mujer para luego sentarse y seguir comiendo, el alboroto resurgió pero ahora todos tenían un nuevo tema de conversación, mientras yo pensaba en el poco tiempo que tenia la multitud de estudiantes para anotarse

-¿Terminamos de comer y vamos?- propuso Alice con ansiedad, los demás asentimos y apurándonos nos levantamos antes que nadie y partimos rumbo a la cartelera ya con las lapiceras en la mano, llegamos y comenzamos a leer los distintos carteles, colocando nuestros nombres en aquellos que nos interesaban


	22. Capitulo 22

Mas música y a comer

POV ALICE

-Bien, ahora, ¿A quién le toca?- pregunto Riley, una vez que volvimos todos a la clase

-A mi- aseguro Fred

-Preséntate, Fred- le dio permiso el profesor

-Me llamo Fred, estoy en la misma habitación que el grandote Emmett y el rubio Jasper, también con mi hermano Edward que aun no ha venido… la canción que quiero es Wake Me Up de Vicci- antes de que Fred terminara de decir el nombre de la canción, Emmett ya le había dado play, Fred se levanto de su silla y le pidió la guitarra al profesor, comenzándola a tocar mientras cantaba, Emmett y Jasper se animaron a acompañarlo, yo me rei uniéndome a los chicos, la letra era muy linda y también muy Fred

-¿Ahora quien quiere ir?- pregunto el profesor mientras Fred le devolvía la guitarra

-Yo- dijo Benjamín e instantáneamente se puso colorado, ese chico era demasiado tímido y yo tenía que ayudarlo

-Adelante- acepto el profesor dedicándole una sonrisa

-Soy Benjamín, vengo de Egipto, tengo una novia llamada Tia y la canción que quiero es Roar de Katy Perry- se presento el chico de forma breve

\- La tengo- informo Emmett, Bella amaba esa canción, a Emmett le gustaba el estribillo, cuando dice Roar, como el tigre, en mitad de la canción, Rosalie se quiso lucir y se transformo en un tigre, Emmett puso pausa y todos se quedaron pasmados aunque los tres Vulturis trataron de disimularlo, con bastante éxito

-Hermanita, mal momento para ponerte feroz- dijo Jasper riendo, Rosalie volvió a la normalidad, Emmett puso play y la canción siguió, ya sin interrupciones

-Voy yo- dijo Marcus antes de que Riley pudiera decir algo, en ese momento Bella me mando un papel:

`` ¿Qué paso con Rosalie?``, esta pregunta hizo que sintiera lastima por la cantidad de dones espectaculares que se estaba perdiendo mi hermana

``Nada, solo se transformo en un tigre``, le respondí

``Me hubiera gustado verlo``, me respondió

``Podemos preguntarle a los directores si es posible que retires el escudo al menos por unos minutos, propuse intentando animarla

``No creo``, contesto tan pesimista como siempre

``Con preguntar no perdemos nada``, la anime

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción que Fred luego de unos segundos comenzó a cantar, era bastante tenebrosa, lo que explicaba porque el Vulturi la había elegido, aunque a diferencia de la anterior no me obligo a taparme los oídos

-¿Y eso?- pregunte sin malicia, luego de la sorpresa inicial, la canción no estaba tan mal

-El opening de Dead Mon Wonderland- respondió Fred antes que nadie

-¿Qué?- pregunte mirándolo como si me hubiera hablado en japonés

-Es One Reason de Fade- intervino Marcus que me daba menos desconfianza que sus hermanos

-Bree me obligo a ver algunas de sus series favoritas- explico Fred con una sonrisa dulce

\- ¿Tu novia?-pregunto Emmett y Fred asintió

-Creo que esta en nuestra habitación- intervine yo

-Entonces se llevara bien con ustedes, también es algo…- lo mire con mala cara, por si llegaba a decir algo de la broma de Emma, el pareció entender porque instantáneamente cerro la boca

-¿Algo que?- pregunto Jasper mirando a Fred con las cejas alzadas

-Nada dijo Fred, temblando ligeramente

-Oh, vamos, puedes decírnoslo- aseguro Emmett palmeándole la espalda al rubio

-¿A quién le toca? - Pregunto Fred, mirando al profesor de forma suplicante

-Fred… ya dinos… porque estas tan nervioso-pregunto Jasper preocupado

-No puedo hablar- dijo Fred intentando alejarse

\- Ya déjenlo- intervino Bella

-Bella, ¿algo que decir?- dijo Emmett mirándola acusadoramente

-Nada, ¿Qué voy a tener para decir, yo?- replico Bella con mirada inocente

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué quieres que lo dejemos?- pregunto Jasper comenzando a sospechar

-Porque están incomodando al pobre chico- dijo Bella con simpleza

-Bels, te conozco, algo hicieron- dijo Emmett

-¿Por qué usas el plural?- pregunto Jasper

-Porque la peque también está involucrada, ha estado muy callada- le respondió Emmett

-¿Yo?, no he hecho nada- dije con gesto inocente pero muy nerviosa

\- No te creo- me dijo Emmett mirándome seriamente

-Tiene que ver con Emma- confesé sintiéndome presionada

-¡Mi Emma!- grito Emmett angustiado

-Te estaba haciendo daño- dije yo

-Te contamos después- agrego Bella, dando la conversación por concluida

-¿A quién le toca?- pregunto Riley muy entretenido

-Yo –dijo Rosalie

-Adelante- la invito el profesor

-Soy Rosalie, hermana de Jasper, me gusta comprar ropa, escuchar música y los autos, la canción que quiero es Young And Beatiful de Lana Del Rey-se presento ella

-Yo la tengo, a Alice le gusta- intervino Emmett sacando su celular por quinta vez, busco la canción y puso play, Rosalie comenzó a cantar acompañada de Bella, una vez que terminaron toda la clase (amargados aparte) incluso el profesor, las aplaudió pues las dos tenían una increíble voz

-Ahora voy yo- dijo Cayus con envidia y yo aproveche el momento para mandarle una hoja a Bella con un mensaje que decía:

`` ¿Le dirás a Emmett lo que le ``contamos`` a Fred y a Rosalie sobre Emma?``

``Ni de locos, nos matara si se entera que hemos asustado a Rosalie``, me contesto

`` ¿Y qué vas a decirle?``, escribí y le pase el papel

``No lo sé``, respondió por escrito

``Dile que solo asustamos a Fred, no hay porque mencionar a Rosalie```, propuse

``Esa es buena, clarooo, porque Emmett no se molestara al saber que asustamos a su amigo``, respondió Bella con el sarcasmo atravesando el papel como cuchillas

``Su amigo estaba en nuestro cuarto sin permiso, espiándonos y aun no sabemos porque, se lo merecía``, le pase la hoja algo molesta, ahora Fred me caía bien pero eso todavía me preocupaba, no saber porque estaba allí

``Ahora conocemos a Fred, sé que es improbable que entrara con malas intenciones y además si le decimos a Emmett, querrá matarlo y cuando se enoja no controla su fuerza``, me recordó Bella

Me quede quieta unos instantes y luego respondí

``No veo a Emmett atacando a Fred``, le di la carta a mi hermana pero justo en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar otra horrenda canción, me tape los oídos y Bella me imito ignorando la hoja

-¿Y eso?- preguntamos Bella y yo a la vez una vez que la canción dejo de sonar

-Deface de Dark Lunacy- respondieron los tres Vulturis a la vez

-¿A quién le toca?- pregunto el profesor, ligeramente perturbado

-A mi- respondió Bella y luego de respirar profundamente comenzó a hablar

-Hola mi nombre el BELLA.

-No grites- pedí yo, algo aturdida dándole un golpe en el brazo

\- Es para que quede claro- dijo con una sonrisa

-Seguí- le exigí negando, divertida

Bueno, como iba diciendo, mi nombre es Bella- repitió mi hermana

-Ya quedo claro- la interrumpió Aro ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi hermana

-Tengo 15 años, soy hermana de Emmett y Alice, me gusta leer, escuchar música y odio comprar- continuo Bella como si no hubiera sido interrumpida

-Te falta tu don- dijo Emmett

-A eso iba, mi don es la inmunidad- completo, Bella asesinando a Emmett con la mirada

Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana, interrumpiendo el asesinato visual y todos salimos corriendo rumbo al comedor dispuestos a comernos hasta las mesas, nos sentamos y comenzamos a almorzar con gran entusiasmo, conversando y riendo hasta que la voz del director interrumpió el escándalo general

-Atención chicos- pidió el hombre y cuando todos obedecimos, Esme tomo la palabra

-A partir de esta tarde se pueden anotar a las actividades extra que propone el colegio y que están pegadas en la cartelera del pasillo de entrada, les pedimos que no dejen pasar el tiempo porque las inscripciones cerraran mañana en la tarde y las actividades comenzaran la semana que viene- Hablo la mujer para luego sentarse y seguir comiendo, el alboroto resurgió pero ahora todos tenían un nuevo tema de conversación

-¿Terminamos de comer y vamos?- pregunte ansiosa, los demás asintieron y apurándonos nos levantamos antes que nadie y partimos rumbo a la cartelera ya con las lapiceras en la mano, llegamos y comenzamos a leer los distintos carteles, colocando nuestros nombres en aquellos que nos interesaban


	23. Capitulo 23

La llegada de Bree y Edward POV JASPER

El día siguió su curso con la misma dinámica, presentaciones, actividades, mas presentaciones, así descubrimos que la chica que había intervenido cuando defendíamos a Jasper se llamaba Hermione Granger, tenía 15 años y su don era la elasticidad extrema, y el chico que había preguntado si Rosalie estaba disponible, se llamaba Michael Newton, le gustaba que le dijeran Mike, tenía 16 años y su don era burlar las puertas cerradas, ya sea con llave, candado o tranca, tocando la cerradura. También conocimos a Irina, Tania y Kate, las primas de Fred quienes podían, respirar bajo el agua, controlar el clima y emitir electricidad, respectivamente, un grupo de muchachos que venían de una gran familia y eran todos primos nos cayeron muy bien aunque fueron amonestados por el profesor de geografía por ser demasiado demostrativos con su don y es que tuvieron una lucha no autorizada, en plena clase.

Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Paul Meraz y Embry Call, podían transformarse en lobos que manejaban el agua, el fuego, la tierra y el aire respectivamente, mientras que Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwather y Leah Clearwather se transformaban en lobos comunes y corrientes. Los que controlaban los elementos lucharon entre si y los que no lo hacían, entre ellos. Así fue que descubrimos que Carlisle podía curar ya que tuvo que usar su don porque a los chicos se les paso un poco la mano. Sobre todo a Sam y Jacob

En la primera tardecita, Fred se acerco a nosotros para pedirnos un favor

-Necesito que me acompañen al aeropuerto, mi novia llega hoy y mis padres no quieren dejarme acompañarlos.

-Claro- acepto Alice inmediatamente

-¿En qué vamos a ir?- pregunte yo mirando a Fred con recelo

-En la camioneta que los trajo a ustedes- aseguro Fred

-¿Sabes manejar?- pregunto Emmett con admiración

-Aprendí a manejar a los 12 años- afirmo Fred, ya nadie pregunto nada y partimos todos, rumbo al garaje, incluso Benjamín que estaba algo nervioso, ese chico era muy asustadizo, parecía un pequeño ratón.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos bajamos y seguimos a Fred hasta llegar al lugar donde el dijo que aparecería la novia, tuvimos que esperar 1/2 hora antes de que Fred saltara emocionado de su asiento y echara a correr hacia una chica castaña, blanca y menudita, el chico la atrapo entre sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un beso nada digno de estar en público, pasados un par de minutos, se separaron y tomados de la mano se acercaron a nosotros

-Bree, ellos son Emmett y Jasper, ella es Alice y ella es Bella, la rubia es Rosalie- nos presento Fred, la chica se acerco a saludarnos y fue entonces que se fio en la presencia de Benjamín

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿Benjamín Anubis rompiendo las reglas del colegio?- pregunto la chica acercándose a saludarlo, el moreno enrojeció y asintió regalándole a Bree, una débil sonrisa

-Vámonos ya o papá me matara- interrumpió Fred volviendo a agarrar la mano de su novia y acariciándola tiernamente, yo lo imite y emprendimos el regreso al colegio

Cuando bajamos de la camioneta Bree cerro los ojos concentrada en algo, se transformo

-Kusanagi Yui- nos dijo Fred cuando ella termino de transformarse- Kamigami no asobi- explico mientras la chica buscaba algo en su celular, encontró una canción en un idioma que yo no conocía

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Alice con verdadero interés

-El opening del anime- contesto Fred mientras Bree entraba al edificio bailando con movimientos que harían llorar a cualquier bailarina profesional, en cada movimiento cambiaba su apariencia para terminar su presentación a los pies del director que se había quedado con la boca abierta y el tubo del teléfono en la mano. El aspecto que la chica tenía en ese momento era el de un individuo con el pelo largo y rojo, lentes cuadrados y también rojos, piel blanca y dientes puntiagudos, pero no era eso lo más interesante, lo más interesante y también escalofriante era que iba armado con una sierra eléctrica que hizo que Carlisle soltara el teléfono de golpe y retrocediera de un salto.

-Grell de kuroshitsuji-explico Fred en susurros antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de preguntar

El hombre se recupero, levanto el teléfono y nos miro a todos como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen imperdonable

-¿Se puede saber donde estaban?- pregunto el hombre mientras su mujer se acercaba a Fred y lo abrazaba como si no lo hubiera visto en años

-Fuimos a buscar a Bree- confeso Fred como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Ya íbamos a ir nosotros- replico Carlisle tratando de no perder la calma

-Bree, tesoro, levántate- pidió Esme y la chica rápidamente obedeció retrocediendo mientras volvía a su aspecto original, escondiéndose detrás de Fred

-¡Están todos castigados!- Grito Carlisle mientras Benjamín se encogía aun más de lo que ya estaba e intentaba camuflarse con la pared

-Pero papá- protesto Fred

-Pero papá nada- grito el hombre echando chispas por los ojos, eso hizo que Fred se callara y todos nosotros, salvo, por supuesto, Bree, termináramos limpiando todos los pisos del colegio

Así pasaron las primeras semanas de clase, un mes y medio después del inicio un auto se estaciono en la entrada del edificio, de él se bajo un muchacho alto, delgado, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y pelo de un color cobrizo que nunca había visto en mi vida, entro y fue atropellado por Fred que se le tiro encima haciéndolo caer al suelo, luego de que ambos se levantaron, Fred arrastro al muchacho hasta nosotros que estábamos sentados frente al comedor, estudiando para la primera prueba de matemáticas

-Chicos, el es mi hermano Edward- lo presento el grandote

-Hola- dijo Edward, saludándonos a todos con un beso, como si nos conociera de toda la vida, enseguida me agrado

-Ed., ellos son mis amigos: Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella y Alice, ha, y a Benjamín ya lo conoces- nos presento Fred señalándonos a medida que nos iba nombrando

-Benjamín, que alegría verte fuera de la biblioteca- ironizo Edward haciendo que el muchacho enrojeciera notoriamente

-Edward, que alegría saber que estás vivo- ironizo Carlisle, parado detrás de su hijo, la cara de terror que puso Edward justo antes de darse la vuelta hizo que todos tuviéramos que aguantarnos la risa

-Papi- saludo Edward con la voz temblorosa, en ese momento apareció la directora que abrazo a su hijo y se lo llevo de allí mientras le pedía un relato detallado de sus vacaciones, Carlisle bufo y se fue aun más molesto que antes.

Y así fue como Edward llego al colegio, tuvo que esforzarse el doble para alcanzarnos, pero eso no parecía suponer un problema para el. Los verdaderos problemas aparecieron poco después

 **Buenos días queridos lectores y lectoras, no voy a dar excusas para la demora así que pasemos a los avisos**

 **A partir de este capítulo los relatos no serán solo desde el punto de vista de Alice y Jasper**

 **La cosa se pone fea**

 **Los rewiers me motivan a seguir y a escribir más rápido**

 **Sin mas me despido**

 **Gadapa**


	24. Capitulo 24

Primeros ataques (Primera Parte)

Pov Jacob

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, tengo 16 años y puedo transformarme en un lobo que escupe agua- me presente en la clase de Geografía

\- Yo soy Hermione Granger, tengo 15 y tengo el don de la súper elasticidad- se presento la chica que estaba a mi lado, era castaña y pálida

-Mi nombre es Sam Uley y puedo transformarme en un lobo que escupe fuego- se presento Sam, mi primo que tenia la misma edad que yo y era bastante presumido, rodee los ojos

-Mi nombre es Embry Call y puedo transformarme en un lobo que maneja el aire- se presento

\- Mi nombre es Michael Newton, me gusta que me digan Mike, tengo 16 años y mi don es burlar las puertas cerradas, ya sea con llave, candado o tranca, solo tocando la cerradura- se presento un chico rubio y de ojos azules sentado detrás de mí

-Yo soy Seth Clearwather, tengo 15 años y mi don es transformarme en lobo- hablo otro de mis primos

-Mi nombre es Leah Clearwather, tengo 15 años y el mismo don que Seth- se presento mi única prima mujer

-Mi nombre es Quil Ateara, tengo 16 años y soy un lobo- se presento el único de mis primos, después de Seth, que me caía bien

-Mi nombre es Paul Meraz, tengo 17 años, soy un lobo que escupe tierra y soy mejor que todos ellos juntos- hablo el estúpido de Paul mirando a Sam de reojo, que por supuesto, enseguida mordió el anzuelo

-Yo soy mejor que tu- grito el aludido

-Demuéstralo- lo desafío Paul mientras ambos comenzaban a temblar y el profesor los miraba sin saber exactamente que iba a pasar, no sé cómo, terminamos todos transformados, peleando normales contra normales, y especiales contra especiales, solo sé que Seth se puso nervioso y el don se le salto, entonces yo decidí transformarme para cuidarlo, pero me olvide de él, porque en cuanto me vieron en mi forma lobuna, los chicos se fueron contra mí y tuve que defenderme

En cierto momento Sam me quemo una de las patas y yo le respondí lanzándole un chorro de agua tan fuerte que lo mande volar contra la puerta haciendo que arrastrara con él a Paul quien atacaba a Embry, me di cuenta en el momento del respiro que el profesor se había ido y que nuestros compañeros estaban arrinconados contra la pared del fondo, mirándonos maravillados, en ese momento me fije en Leah, Quil y Seth, los dos primeros estaban sentados sobre el pobre de Seth y en sus caras lobunas se podía notar la sonrisita de suficiencia, furioso y con la pata dolorida, me acerque y poniendo mi cara contra la de Leah gruñí hasta que conseguí que ella se moviera y se echara a un costado, luego hice lo mismo con Quil pero como siempre, estaba rebelde por lo que tuve que morderle el lomo, logrando así que se moviera y se echara dócilmente al lado de Leah, con los dientes agarre a Seth de la piel del cuello y lo levante, le temblaban las piernas y al fijarme vi que tenía una herida en una de las rodillas, pero la herida no parecía provocada por los dientes de ninguno de los chicos, por lo que supuse que se había lastimado con algo externo a la pelea.

En ese momento llego el director, estaba tan enojado que señale la herida de Seth para demostrarle que no lo estaba lastimando, el hombre me acaricio la cabeza y luego comenzó a examinarme, toco la quemadura de mi pierna y esta sano instantáneamente, repitió la acción con Seth y luego se acerco a Leah y Quil que al haberse unido para meterse con Seth, estaban completamente ilesos, salvo por la herida en el lomo de Quil, luego fue por Embry que ya estaba transformado en humano, se tapaba los genitales y estaba completamente desnudo

-Gajes del oficio, rompemos la ropa- explico Embry ante la mirada atónita de Carlisle, fui hasta mi asiento y le di la mía que había sido lo bastante inteligente como para sacarme

-Gracias, Jake- dijo Embry antes de comenzar a vestirse

Mientras tanto, Carlisle se acercaba a Paul y Sam que se encontraban desmayados al haberse golpeado la cabeza contra la pared, los curo y en cuanto estuvieron despiertos comenzó a hablar

-Suban a sus habitaciones, vístanse y vuelvan a bajar, los espero en la dirección en 1/2 hora- luego de estas palabras, se fue y nosotros salimos de la clase justo cuando sonó el timbre

-¿Son idiotas?- pregunte a los chicos utilizando la telepatía, una habilidad colectiva de la que nunca hablábamos

-Mira quién habla- replico Sam

-Cállate- ordene y el chico se tropezó por la fuerza del mandato

-Jake, yo…- empezó Leah

-Tú también cállate, atacaste a tu hermano porque si- la amoneste, la chica bajo la cabeza y el silencio se hizo denso hasta que volvió a ser roto, esta vez por Paul

-Oye, Jake- intento decir

-Cállate tu también, no quiero escuchar a ninguno y espero que sepan que en la tribu se enteraran de esto- lo corte, todos se quedaron tan quietos que parecían paralizados, sus pensamientos dejaron de tener sentido, pero yo no les preste atención y cuando llegue a mi cuarto deje entrar a Sam primero, antes de entrar me dirigí a Embry

Te cambias y me traes el uniforme- el chico asintió y se fue corriendo

Cuando entre al cuarto Sam ya estaba convertido en humano y buscando ropa en su ropero, sin hablarle, me senté en mi cama a esperar que Embry trajera mi ropa, cuando al fin lo hizo, me cambie lo más rápido que pude y bajamos todos juntos a la dirección, al llegar el director nos dio una hoja que tenia escrita una lista de todas las tareas que nos esperaban luego con un ademan nos pidió que nos retiráramos cosa que hicimos inmediatamente

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados, abrimos la hoja y decía así

Queridos alumnos

Hoy tienen que:

Lavar las ventanas por dentro y por fuera así como también las persianas de las ventanas

Buscar y limpiar cualquier telaraña que encuentren

Quitar el polvo de todas las superficies visibles del comedor

Lavar las toallas y ropa de cama y remplazarlas con sábanas y fundas de almohada limpias en todas las habitaciones del pasillo donde se encuentre tu habitación

Limpiar los espejos y demás artefactos de cada baño del colegio

Hacer sus camas y las de todas las habitaciones del pasillo donde se encuentre tu habitación

Limpiar todo el desorden que halla en las habitaciones del pasillo donde se encuentre tu habitación

SUERTE Y A PENSARLO LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE DECIDAN ROMPER UNA REGLA DEL COLEGIO PONIENDO EN PELIGRO A LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS

Con mucho cariño

Carlisle Cullen, Director

-Jamás terminaremos de hacer esto- protesto Seth

\- Mejor deja de quejarte, tenemos que empezar- le replico Leah, la mire mal y decidió permanecer callada

-Empecemos por las tareas que podemos hacer todos juntos- propuso Quil

-Las ventanas, las telarañas, el comedor y los baños- resumió Sam

-Manos a la obra- exigí y todos corrimos a buscar los utensilios de limpieza

-Oye Jake, sirve decir que el ataque no era para ti- pregunto Sam, tímidamente

-No- conteste de mal humor mientras intentaba sacar una telaraña que estaba en el techo.

Horas después volvía a mi habitación, me dolía todo, estaba súper cansado y para empeorarlo todo, no habíamos terminado las tareas y el director nos había dicho que debíamos hacerlo al día siguiente. En todo esto estaba pensando cuando oí voces que venían del salón de música, la curiosidad me gano y me acerque para saber de que hablaban

\- Estos se creen más importantes que nosotros- decía Cayus Vulturi, enojado

-Hay que enseñarles que con nosotros nadie se mete- contesto su hermano, Aro

-Y una forma eficaz es aniquilar a los directores- Afirmo Cayus

-Esos niñitos de mama, de sus hijos y los amigos cada vez me caen peor- dijo Aro con la voz cargada de enojo

-Y hay que hacer sufrir a las taradas esas de las sobrinitas- completo Cayus

Después de haber escuchado todo eso, me empecé a ir lo mas silenciosamente posible, pero los nervios me hicieron tropezar y el ruido atrajo a los dos chicos, todavía en el suelo, me sentí paralizado y solo pude dejar que me arrastraran devuelta al salón de música. Una vez allí Aro salió dejándome solo con Cayus, aun no podía moverme, por lo que supuse que Cayus era el que me tenía paralizado, minutos después sentí pasos que se acercaban

-Jane, utiliza tu poder con el- ordeno Aro e instantáneamente sentí un dolor tan intenso que era imposible describirlo con palabras, me tuvieron así varios minutos y cuando por fin paro solo pude escuchar la voz de Cayus

-Si los directores se enteran de esto el pendejo ese, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto el chico

-Seth- informo Aro haciendo que el pánico se apoderara de mí

-Ese, bueno, el podría sufrir mucho, esto será una caricia al lado de lo que le vamos a hacer a el- completo Cayus. A continuación, los 3 abandonaron la habitación dejándome allí tirado, solo cuando cerraron la puerta tras ellos logre moverme

Me levante y Salí disparado a mi cuarto, cuando entre Sam me estaba esperando

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?- me pregunto el chico, preocupado

-No te interesa- le respondí agitado, sentándome en la cama

-¿Ya hablaste con alguien de la tribu?- volvió a preguntar un poco asustado

-¿He?, Ah, no- conteste, nervioso, intentando despejar mi cabeza para decidir los pasos a seguir

-He, Jake…- empezó Sam

-Ya cállate Sam- grite comenzando a desesperarme, el chico obedeció y yo puse la cabeza entre mis manos, tratando de armar un buen plan

En cierto momento me levante de la cama y salí corriendo rumbo a el cuarto donde dormía Fred, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era peligroso pero había muchas vidas en peligro y mi especie estaba creada para proteger y salvar vidas, y eso es lo que iba a hacer, tenía que prevenir a los directores sin hacerlo personalmente. Llegue al cuarto de Fred y para mi suerte lo encontré solo, comiendo masitas que dios sabe de donde las había sacado

-Fred, que bueno que te encuentro- dije a modo de saludo

-Oye, vives en una carpa, la puerta se golpea- espeto el chico, sobresaltándose, pero al ver mi cara, la seriedad volvió a la suya

-Tengo algo urgente que decirte- explique

-Te escucho- aseguro el muchacho ofreciéndome una masita que rechace con amabilidad para luego comenzar a contarle lo que había escuchado

Una vez que termine mi relato el chico salió corriendo y yo me quede ahí, seguro de que se dirigía a hablar con su padre


	25. Capitulo 25

Primeros ataques (Parte 2)

Pov Fred

Estaba en mi cuarto, esperando a Emmett que había ido por café cuando de pronto Jacob irrumpió en la habitación como si lo persiguiera el diablo, provocando que me mordiera la lengua del susto

-Fred, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo a modo de saludo

-Oye, vives en una carpa, la puerta se golpea- espete algo molesto por el dolor de mi lengua, pero al ver la palidez en el rostro de el muchacho, lo mire con preocupación

-Tengo algo urgente que decirte- explico mirándome con miedo y urgencia

-Te escucho- asegure ofreciéndole una masita en un intento de calmar sus nervios, el, la rechazo y sin más vueltas comenzó a contarme que había escuchado a los Vulturi hablar sobre matar a mis padres, a mi hermano, a mis amigos, a mis primas y a mi

Furioso salí de mi habitación y comencé a recorrer los pasillos hasta que llegue a la puerta que buscaba, la abrí y allí estaba mi objetivo, los tres Vulturi

— ¡Desgraciados hijos de perra!— grite logrando que se sobresaltaran

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota?— me grito Aro

—Se dé su plan, están demasiado dementes si creen que se van a salir con la suya— volví a gritar

Aro y Cayus sonrieron de una forma que me puso la carne de gallina mientras que Marcus sacudía la cabeza negando, pero estaba cegado por la rabia y no preste verdadera atención al significado de estas reacciones hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Jane— dijo Aro con tanta suavidad que tuve que esforzarme para escucharlo

Al instante sentí un dolor agudo y penetrante, era una sensación tan horrible que ni siquiera podía concentrarme lo suficiente como para usar mi don.

Solo entonces entendí que Jacob había pretendido que yo avisara a mis padres, tenía que pensar en una forma de protegerlo, a él y a sus amigos.

Diez minutos después el dolor paro, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido

— ¿Como supiste nuestro plan?— pregunto Cayus agarrándome del pelo para que lo mirara a los ojos

—Los escuche hablarlo en uno de los salones en desuso— solté sin pensarlo

— ¿Por qué no te oímos ni te vimos?— me pregunto Jane

—Por esto— dije justo antes de hacerme invisible y abrir la puerta rápidamente, sin darles tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión

Corrí invisible por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de mi padre al que entre sin golpear haciendo que el saltara de su asiento sujetándose el pecho al mismo tiempo que yo me dejaba ver

— ¡Fred, te he dicho miles de veces que no…—empezó

— ¡Ahora no papá!— corte su discurso—Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte—agregue respirando con dificultad

Luego le conté con lujo de detalles todo lo que había escuchado

—Hazte invisible y trae a tus tíos— ordeno

Obedecí inmediatamente y cinco minutos después ya estaba otra vez en el despacho con mis tíos a los que tenía agarrados de los hombros y los arrastraba

—Suéltanos Fred, sabemos caminar— protesto Eleazar cuando ya estábamos frente a la puerta

La abrí, los deje entrar y me fui rumbo a mi cuarto cuando mi padre me lo pidió, todo eso sin abandonar mi invisibilidad

En los siguientes días evite a toda costa andar solo por los pasillos o quedarme solo en algún lugar, mi paranoia era tan intensa que no me quedaba solo en mi cuarto ni siquiera encerrado con llave por dentro y tampoco iba solo al baño.

Pero no parecía ser el único paranoico ya que Jacob después de que le conté lo ocurrido, me dijo que lo habían amenazado con dañar a Seth, su primo, y a pesar de que él había dicho que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupara, ahora seguía a su primo para todos lados.

Papá y los tíos eran otros que estaban paranoicos pues mi padre le había pedido a la pareja que cuidaran de mamá y ellos se lo habían tomado tan en serio que la seguían hacia todos lados y si ellos no podían, le pedían a alguno de los alumnos más grandes que lo hiciera por ellos llegando a darle permiso al alumno de turno para faltar a clases.

Sin embargo los hermanos Vulturi no dieron señales de querer hacer nada malo, de hecho no dieron señales de vida en los siguientes días, no asistían a clases ni bajaban a comer.

Para mi eso era un alivio, pero los adultos no pensaban lo mismo y cuanto más se demoraban los Vulturis en aparecer, mas paranoicos se ponían todos

Para mi la ausencia de los tres era un alivio, (Jane había sido expulsada), pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin y la ausencia prolongada de los Vulturis se acabo un mes después, de la peor manera posible.


	26. Capítulo 26

Si, ya se, estuve ausente durante casi un año, pero todo tiene explicación.

Estaba escribiendo un libro, estudiando comunicación y con clases de canto y guitarra.

Con todo eso no me quedaba ni tiempo (ni a veces ganas) de escribir para el fics.

Pero volví, y quiero aclararles que no me voy a ir hasta terminar la historia.

Sin más preámbulos; VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO

 **El secuestro de Esme**

 **POV Carmen**

Hacía un mes que los tres hermanos Vulturi habían desaparecido, un mes desde los ataques a Jacob y Fred.

Carlisle nos había pedido a mí y a Eleazar que no nos separáramos de Esme ni por un segundo y nosotros cumplíamos sus obligaciones al pie de la letra.

A media tarde de un lunes en el que empezaba a notarse el frio, me encontraba en compañía de Riley y Esme en la sala de profesores.

La calma y ausencia de los Vulturi comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa pero Esme no parecía ser de mi misma opinión y bufaba molesta mirando la puerta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y entró un hombre armado, vestido de negro y con un pasamontañas tapando su cara.

— Todos de pie— ordenó, hablando con un volumen demasiado alto para el reducido espacio que lo separaba de nosotros

Riley aprovecho la ventaja de tener que moverse para colocarse entre nosotras y el hombre armado

—Muévete— exigió el hombre apuntándolo con el arma

—Nunca— le contestó Riley cuadrando los hombros y mirando al enmascarado con una mueca de desafío

El disparo se escuchó estruendosamente y me puso la piel de gallina.

El enmascarado me apunto con su arma y agarró a Esme del brazo y la arrastro hacia la puerta vigilándome de reojo para asegurarse de que no hiciera ademan de moverme. No era necesario, estaba congelada en mi lugar, sin poder reaccionar, sin ser consciente de que habían matado a uno de mis compañeros y habían secuestrado a mi cuñada justo en frente de mi cara sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Luego de unos diez minutos, al fin pude reaccionar y me agache para buscarle el pulso a Riley, pero definitivamente estaba muerto. Le cerré los ojos y salí de la habitación a toda la velocidad que me permitieron mis piernas.

…

POV Edward

La tranquilidad de los Vulturi era desesperante, la vida en el colegio seguía su curso con rapidez, como si alguien se hubiera tomado el trabajo de acelerar el tiempo casi hasta volverlo inexistente.

Jasper y yo estábamos en pleno trabajo de química, ambos luchando con las formulas cuando mi padre y mi tía irrumpieron en mi habitación, sin molestarse en golpear la puerta.

—Edward, no entiendo lo que tu tía quiere decirme— me comunicó mi padre.

Extrañado, la miré, era evidente que su nivel de estrés era demasiado alto para que pudiera soportarlo, entre a sus pensamientos pero el torbellino incoherente era de tal magnitud que al cabo de cinco minutos, desistí abandonando la mente de mi tía y cerrando los ojos para calmar el tremendo mareo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—No puedo leer nada, sus pensamientos son muy confusos, está demasiado nerviosa— le informé a mi padre cuando por fin me sentí mejor.

—Jasper, nos podrías ayudar por favor— pidió mi padre tratando de conservar la calma, instantáneamente todos sentimos una oleada del poder del chico— Edward, inténtalo nuevamente— pidió mi padre, tan relajado que parecía que los ojos se le cerrarían de un momento a otro.

Me metí en la mente de mi tía y el alma se me cayó al piso.

—Riley ha sido asesinado y mamá fue secuestrada— informé intentando no llorar.

—Los Vulturis— intervino Jasper mientras papá comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando calmarse.

Dándose por vencido comenzó a golpear todos los muebles que tenía alrededor mientras las lágrimas le corrían sin control por las mejillas.

—Lo siento Carlisle, yo lo intenté pero tenía miedo, no te preocupes volveremos a traer a Esme sana y salva al colegio, te lo juro— empezó a hablar mi tía deshecha en lágrimas, sus palabras actuaron como un bálsamo y fue a abrazar a su hermana que lloró en su hombro alrededor de cinco minutos.

Estábamos a punto de salir de la habitación para llamar a la policía, cuando Rosalie entró al cuarto, estaba pálida y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Me temí lo peor.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, si, fue cortito pero el próximos será más largo, lo prometo**

 **Besitos y que tengan amor y felicidad.**

 **Gadapa**


	27. Capitulo 27

**El secuestro de Alice**

 **Rosalie POV**

Me encontraba junto a Alice conversando en un pasillo vacio, la chica parecía afligida y en ese momento había accedido a contarme de que se trataba.

—Tengo una visión muy extraña sobre una brutal golpiza que Cayus piensa darle a Esme— hablo Alice con tono preocupado y una expresión torturada.

— ¡Tenemos que contarle a alguien Ali! — exclamé asustada de no poder evitar el desastre a tiempo.

—No podemos, hay algo que aún aparece borroso— protestó Alice cerrando los ojos para intentar disipar las lagunas de la visión.

En ese momento un hombre enmascarado apareció por la esquina del pasillo y nos apuntó.

—Niña, tírate al suelo— me exigió el enmascarado con una voz tan tétrica que logro ponerme la carne de gallina.

— ¡Nunca! — grité intentando demostrar una valentía que no sentía.

El hombre enmascarado apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada rozándome el brazo derecho, lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión. Con un grito de terror me arrojé al suelo, momento que el enmascarado aprovechó para tomar a Alice del brazo y alejarse de mí, perdiéndose detrás de la esquina.

Sabiendo que no seria para nada inteligente enfrentarme a un tipo que tenía un arma, esperé un par de minutos y luego me levanté para salir corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que había desaparecido el secuestrador.

Sin saber cómo, mis pies me llevaron directo al cuarto de mi hermano, al llegar apenas fui consciente de la presencia de Carlisle y Carmen en la habitación, me lancé sobre mi hermano llorando desconsoladamente.

—Rose, ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó mi hermano abrazándome con dulzura.

—Han secuestrado a Alice, un hombre enmascarado se nos acerco y se la llevo— explique atropelladamente— Intenté evitarlo pero el tipo me disparo y me dio miedo, soy una cobarde y por mi culpa Alice está en peligro, lo siento, yo…— en este punto la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Emmett que miro a su alrededor intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando, y acto seguido apartó a Jasper y me abrazó tan fuerte que parecía temer que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Cuando pude calmarme y parar de llorar, Emmett abrió la boca.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó el grandote mirando a su alrededor de forma amenazante.

—Un enmascarado se ha llevado a tu hermana y a mi mamá— anunció Edward demostrando la calidad de tacto que podría llegar a tener.

—De todos modos no es tu culpa— me aseguró mi hermano al notar que la desesperación volvía a crecer en mi interior, Emmett se giró hacia mí y me vi en la necesidad de explicarle a que se refería mi hermano.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que no es tu culpa— aseguró Emmett volviendo a abrazarme.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir el plan inicial y llamar a la policía— intervino Carlisle dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y haciéndonos una seña para que lo siguiéramos, cuando estábamos a medio camino hacia el despacho, Emmett se dirigió a Carlisle.

—Director, estoy de acuerdo con que debemos llamar a la policía, pero no cree que deberíamos tener también otra forma menos notoria de buscar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el hombre, pero en lugar de contestarle, mi novio sacó su celular para comunicarse con el resto del grupo, al terminar su conversación con Bella y guardar su celular de forma definitiva, miró a Carlisle y por la expresión de sus ojos, pude notar que acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba usando un objeto prohibido delante del mismísimo director que se limitó a mirarlo con la gratitud gravada en la mirada.

Veinte minutos después llegaron los otros, y cuando Jass se disponía a ponerlos al corriente de la situación, Kate se acercó a nosotros y la expresión de su rostro provoco un escalofrío en mi espalda, a causa de un mal presentimiento.


	28. Capitulo 28

Secuestro de Irina

Pov Kate

— Estoy harta de Victoria— hablaba Irina con molestia mientras me encontraba con ella y con Tania una tarde a un mes de la desaparición de los hermanos Vulturi.

— Se cree lo más fantástico que existe en el universo— contestó Tania casi a los gritos.

— No grites, alguien podría escucharte— la hice callar nerviosa ante la idea de que Victoria pudiera escucharla.

—Me tiene sin cuidado— gritó Tania fuera de sí.

En ese mismo instante Victoria entró en la habitación y rápidamente me levanté de mi cama donde estaba sentada junto a mis hermanas, considerando el estado de ánimo de Tania, lo más prudente era alejarla de Victoria lo antes posible, a menos que quisiera que estallara una guerra próximamente.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigíamos rumbo a la cocina para ver si podíamos encontrar algo para comer.

Al salir de la cocina íbamos cargadas con varios bizcochos, comiéndolos alegremente.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pedirle al tío Carlisle que la cambie de cuarto— dije alegremente cuando logré tragarme un pan con grasa que me había metido entero en la boca.

Mis hermanas cuyo humor había mejorado luego de la pequeña colación, asintieron.

Luego de terminarnos todos los bizcochos, seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, al doblar la esquina me llevé el mayor susto de mi vida. Un hombre nos esperaba al otro lado de la esquina y cuando levanté la vista, su arma quedó depositada en mi cabeza, automáticamente retrocedí a lo que el hombre respondió disparando hacia Tania que a duras penas logró apartarse quedando tendida en el suelo.

El hombre avanzó mirándome atentamente y agarró a Irina por el brazo pero no iba a permitir que se llevara a mi hermana delante mío por lo que con decisión la agarré del otro brazo y tire de ella interrumpiendo el avance del enmascarado.

—Suéltala— ordenó apuntándome con su arma, lo ignoré y tiré más fuerte, él tenia fuerza pero podía superarlo si ponía empeño y pensaba hacerlo.

—Kate, suéltame, sobrevive, es mejor que cuides de Tania, recuerda el pánico que le tiene a las armas— habló Irina intentando mantener un tono de voz calmo pero sin lograr engañarme.

Nerviosa, dude unos minutos en los que no le quite los ojos de encima al hombre que pretendía llevarse a mi hermana, parecía peligrosamente nervioso por lo que lo más probable era que terminara disparándome, incluso sin querer.

—Si no la sueltas, las tres morirán— amenazó el hombre, sintiéndome la persona más cobarde del mundo, solté a Irina y me agaché al lado de Tania dejando que el desconocido se llevara a Irina.

Cinco minutos después Tania levantó la cabeza de mis piernas donde había estado llorando.

—Soy una tonta, debí haberte ayudado— exclamó mirándome con la cara bañada en lagrimas.

—Ahora eso no importa, solo podemos intentar avisar a algún adulto— le respondí levantándome del suelo, Tania me imito y ambas nos separamos intentando encontrar a alguien a quien avisarle.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y me preguntaba con desesperación, donde se habían metido los adultos, encontré a mi tío, lo malo era que mis primos y sus amigos, lo acompañaban.

Asustada me acerqué, estaba nerviosa por lo que pudieran llegar a pensar los chicos. Si la juzgaban por su cobardía, no los podría culpar, ella misma se avergonzaba de sí misma.

—Kate, que te ocurre— me preguntó el tío, sin poder mirarlo a la cara comencé mi relato entre sollozos.

Cuando terminé de hablar escuché un llanto que me hizo levantar la cabeza alarmada, mi madre estaba presente y en mi nerviosismo no la había visto, ese hecho me hizo sentir aún peor.

—Lo siento, debí haberle hecho frente, lo intente pero…— en ese punto Fred se separó de su novia y vino a abrazarme seguido de Edward, el resto de los chicos sonrieron y me palmearon el hombro intentando demostrarme que no me culpaban.

—Si lo hubieras provocado ahora tendría una prima secuestrada y otra muerta— me dijo Fred con la brutalidad que lo caracterizaba

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Papá llegó a nuestro lado acompañado por Tania, con delicadeza separó a mamá del tío y la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

En ese momento Bella salió corriendo seguida de Benjamín, Bree, Jasper, Emmett y Rose, intentando de forma mal disimulada que mi familia y yo nos quedáramos solos, acompañándonos entre nosotros para intentar superar el dolor y el miedo.

Esa misma noche, cuando Tania y yo íbamos a acostarnos, nos cruzamos con Victoria a la que no habíamos visto en todo el día.

—Hola par de tontas— dijo Victoria componiendo su odiosa sonrisita estúpida y presuntuosa.

Por primera vez desde que la conocíamos, ni Tania ni yo estábamos con ánimos para responderle la provocación, nos limitamos a ignorarla y en completo silencio, ocupamos nuestras camas.


	29. Capitulo 29

La búsqueda

Pov Bella

Luego de dejar a la familia a solas para que se dieran el apoyo que necesitaban para soportar la perdida de Irina, los chicos y yo corrimos hasta detenernos en un pasillo vacio.

Era casi de noche y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en sus habitaciones, preparándose para bajar a cenar.

Una vez que todos habíamos recuperado el aliento, tomé la palabra.

—Tenemos que atrapar a los secuestradores, ¿Ideas?

—Los secuestradores son los Vulturis, con toda seguridad— intervino Rosalie desde una de las paredes, donde se había apoyado, en sus mejillas aun quedaban restos de su reciente llanto, que la chica no se había molestado en eliminar.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura? — preguntó Benjamín tímidamente, sentado en el suelo, en medio del circulo que habíamos creado.

—Poco antes de que la secuestraran, Alice me contó de una visión que había tenido sobre una brutal golpiza que Cayus le va a dar a Esme, si nos basamos en eso y en que Jacob descubrió que planeaban algo en contra de los directores y nosotros, es fácil saber que ellos son los responsables de los tres secuestros— le respondió Rosalie con aire solemne. El chico asintió.

—Bien, aclarado este punto, ¿Alguno tiene una idea? — pregunté empezando a impacientarme.

— Lo mejor es rescatar a las rehenes antes de atrapar a los Vulturis, si no lo hacemos, corremos el riesgo de que las usen de escudo para resistirse a ser capturados— habló Benjamín.

— Podríamos llamar a Papá— sugirió Emmett mientras Bella asintia ante lo dicho por Benjamín.

—No es conveniente, los Vulturis podrían precipitarse si averiguan que la policía o cualquier otro, anda detrás de ellos, eso no nos conviene, tenemos que atraparlos nosotros para recién después, acudir a la policía— negué con vehemencia, no sabía que expresión tenía en la cara, pero mi hermano no insistió.

— Fred podría hacerse invisible e ir detrás de los Vulturis— sugirió Bree.

—No me parece prudente mandarlo solo, si los encuentra su impulsividad podría ponerlo en peligro y arruinar la misión de rescate— argumentó Jasper con actitud pensativa.

— ¿Qué propones?— preguntó Bree mientras observaba a Jasper con molestia.

— Yo lo acompaño— aseguró Benjamín para apaciguar a Bree que claramente estaba molesta con Jasper por la forma en la que se estaba refiriendo a Fred.

— Cuando encuentren el lugar donde las tienen secuestradas, podrían revisar los rincones y otros detalles del lugar, así podríamos rescatarlas y salir airosos si la situación se complica— sugirió Rosalie con seriedad.

Los chicos asintieron y luego nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

— Benjamín, avisale a Fred y comiencen su misión inmediatamente— ordenó Emmett.

—Mantengan los celulares encendidos— Ordené— se levanta la sesión— agregué sintiéndome importante.

….

Pov Benjamín

Una vez que Bella dio por concluida la reunión, me fui corriendo en busca de Fred, a medida que me acercaba al lugar en el que se encontraba, pensaba en distintas golosinas para bloquear a Edward, el chico no era el rey de la precausión pero dudaba que aprobara ese plan tan peligroso, yo mismo no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a funcionar.

Una vez que encontré a Fred, lo arrastré lejos de su familia y lo llevé al patio donde comencé a hablarle.

—Tenemos que buscar a los Vulturis— informe soltando la frase de un tirón y provocando la sorpresa inmediata de Fred, el chico abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero al parecer no encontró nada que decir por lo que me agarró del brazo y nos volvió invisibles a ambos.

Asi escapamos del colegio y durante toda la tarde, buscamos por el pueblo indicios de los Vulturis, sin obtener resultados.

Una vez que se hizo de noche, ambos se miraron totalmente desilucionados.

—Sera mejor que volvamos al colegio— dijo Fred perdiendo el usual brillo de sus ojos.

Asentí sintiéndome avergonzado de mi mismo y sin animo para hablar, ambos emprendimos el camino de regreso al colegio.

Eran las 21:30 cuando entramos al comedor, durante la cena, evitamos a toda costa mirar a la mesa donde nuestros amigos estaban comiendo.

Luego de la cena, me duché y luego volví a reunirme con Fred, tras lo cual agarré mi teléfono y llamé a Bella.

—Hemos fallado, no han aparecido por ningún lado— dije en cuanto Bella me contestó, la cara se me caia de vergüenza y la reacción de Bella no ayudó en nada.

—Tenian un trabajo, un trabajo, y lo hicieron mal— Gritó la castaña hecha una fiera.

—Yo… yo… no… yo… lo siento… yo— tartamudee intentando contener las lagrimas.

—Lo siento Benja, no me hagas caso, es que estoy muy preocupada por mi hermana, pero no debería agarrármelas contra vos— se disculpó Bella con la voz cargada de sinceridad— tenemos que modificar el plan— agregó la chica luego de respirar profundamente.

— ¿Que tenemos que hacer? — preguntó Fred quitándome el teléfono de la mano, rápidamente pegué mi oreja al teléfono tal como Fred había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

—Llamen al resto del grupo y avísenles de una reunión fijada para mañana luego del desayuno, he informado a Edward del plan— habló Bella para luego cortar sin despedirse.

Una vez que la llamada se cortó, recuperé mi teléfono y luego de mirar mal a Fred, comencé a hacer las llamadas correspondientes, avisando de la reunión pero sin comentar el fallo en nuestra misión, aun no estaba preparado para los reproches que la noticia traería.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Fred, ya había llamado a Rosalie y a Bree. Dentro del cuarto tuve que decírselo a Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

— ¿Cómo les fue en su misión? — preguntó Emmett, mirándonos con ansiedad.

—Más mal que peor— contestó Fred sin poder mirar a los chicos a los ojos.

—Bueno, son humanos y no esperaba ver resultados tan pronto— aseguró Emmett luego de respirar profundamente, aunque se podía notar la decepción en sus palabras.

Al dia siguiente, nos reunimos en el comedor y tras un rápido desayuno, nos retiramos sin perder un minuto. Dejando a Carlisle muy sorprendido.

…..

Pov Bella

—Bien, la misión de Benja y Fred no resulto como debería haber sido— comencé hablando con tranquilidad, haciendo una pausa para dejar que mis amigos dieran su opinión. Pasados unos minutos en los que nadie rompió el silencio, volví a retomar mi discurso— Debemos modificar el plan.

—Los insectos entran dentro de la definición de animales y una mosca no va a llamar la atención de nadie— habló Rosalie con un insoportable aire de suficiencia.

— Cuando descubras donde tienen a las rehenes puedes avisarnos a Fred y a mi para que realicemos el rescate— hablo Benjamín sintiéndose más tranquilo luego de darse cuenta de que la primer falla no era el fin del mundo.

—Esto que están haciendo es descabellado y peligroso— nos reprocho Edward apareciendo desde un rincón al final del pasillo, nos sobresaltamos y no pude evitar mirarlo con la culpa reflejada en la mirada.

— ¿Qué propones? — preguntó Fred mirándolo de manera desafiante.

— Por si no lo recuerdas hermanito, papá tiene en casa una enorme colección de armas que tanto tu como yo, sabemos usar— le respondió Edward haciendo que el rubio enmudeciera.

—Por si no lo recuerdas Edward, mi hermana y yo somos hijos de un policía, por lo que obviamente sabemos usar un arma a la perfección— interrumpió Emmett saliendo en defensa de Fred. Ahora ambos hermanos estaban completamente rojos.

Fred se alejo y lo seguí corriendo a gran velocidad recorrimos la distancia que separaba el colegio de su casa, al llegar a la puerta notamos que esta había sido forzada.

Asustados ingresamos a la vivienda comprobando que muchas armas y algunos cuchillos habían sido robados, con pánico Fred también notó que faltaban dos látigos que su padre utilizaba a la hora de andar a caballo.

—Tomemos lo que vinimos a buscar y vámonos— grito Fred procediendo tal como acababa de decir, lo imité y en cuestión de minutos corríamos calle abajo, de regreso al colegio.

—Faltan varias armas y dos látigos para caballos— informó Fred una vez que volvimos a reunirnos con los chicos.

— Esos látigos abren con mucha facilidad la delicada piel de los humanos— aseguró Benjamín demostrando la sensibilidad de una roca.

—Hay que acelerar las cosas— respondió Edward que se había puesto pálido.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Edward cambio su cara de preocupación por una de emoción y salió corriendo sin explicar nada a nadie.

…

Pov Edward

Me fui hacia la dirección y al comprobar que no había nadie dentro, entré y me dirigí hacia el fichero colocado detrás del escritorio perteneciente a mi padre.

Una vez que abrí el cajón correcto, saque las fichas pertenecientes a los hermanos Vulturi y salí corriendo antes de que alguien entrara y me descubriera.

Una vez que llegué a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y abrí la ficha de Aro ojeándola con rapidez, para intentar encontrar pistas, más allá de enterarme que los chicos eran huérfanos.

Entre los deseos y anhelaciones de Aro, había una que llamó poderosamente mi atención.

Aro deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre estuviera vivo, hasta ahí todo normal, lo raro es que posteriormente alguien había subrayado con mucho ahínco, la palabra PADRE.

Con un presentimiento muy fuerte deje a un lado la carpeta de Aro y tome entre mis manos la de Cayus, en sus deseos el chico había puesto que le gustaría poder vivir en una enorme casa en lugar de hacerlo en el orfanato donde nada les pertenecía realmente y donde nadie lo quería.

Comenzando a sentir pena por los tres hermanos y entendiendo que su maldad no era realmente solo culpa de ellos, anote en mi cuadernola la palabra CASA que también estaba subrayada, debajo de la palabra padre que ya había anotado anteriormente.

Tomando la ficha de Marcus fui directo a ver sus deseos sabiendo que allí se encontraría la pista que alguien le había dejado a mi padre.

Marcus quería tener un negocio de deportes y música en Seattle y el lugar se encontraba subrayado.

Anotando la última palabra y cerrando la ficha, escondí todo debajo de mi cama y salí corriendo en busca de Bella. Una vez que logre arrastrarla hacia el interior de mi cuarto, la puse al corriente de mi descubrimiento.

—El padre de los Vulturi tenía una casa en Seattle— afirmé muy orgulloso de mi nuevo descubrimiento.

— ¿Como lo sabes? — preguntó mi novia muy confundida

— No preguntes y no tendré que mentirte— respondí prefiriendo guardarme esa información para mí solo.

—Ahora solo hay un problema— habló Bella prefiriendo no insistir con el asunto de la procedencia de la información aunque yo sabia que esa actitud pasiva no duraría mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunté sin ver ningún tipo de fallo en la información que acababa de proporcionarle. El globo de emoción que se había instalado en mi pecho al imaginarme su gratificante reacción, se pincho repentinamente.

— Seguimos sin saber donde está la maldita casa— me recordó Bella

— No te preocupes, Fred y yo conocemos la zona como la palma de nuestra mano, si hay algo escondido allí, seguro que lo encontramos— le respondí sintiéndome nuevamente orgulloso de mi mismo, Bella sonrio y me premio con un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación. Sonrei como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la segui.

Rapidamente todos los chicos volvimos a reunirnos y Bella puso a los otros, al corriente del nuevo descubrimiento.

—Bien, los hice venir porque Edward dice que puede que el padre de los Vulturis tuviera una casa en Seattle— habló mi novia provocando un murmullo general que interrumpí con un fuerte silbido.

—Facil, recorremos la zona, los atrapamos y los mutilamos suavemente— dijo Fred con rabia contenida.

—Tu Fred, vas a ir con Jasper— ordeno Bella fulminando a mi hermano con la mirada.

Tanto Fred como Jasper, asintieron conformes con la nueva idea y en ese momento Rosalie se acercó a nosotros con aspecto cansado y abatido.

— Los he visto, están en Seattle pero lamentablemente la camioneta que se han robado es mucho más rápida que una simple mosca— habló la chica intentando desesperadamente justificar su fracaso.

—No te preocupes, Edward ha descubierto que los Vulturis podrían tener una casa en Seattle y lo que acabas de decir solo lo confirma— habló Emmett abrazando a su novia.

—El auto lo robaron en pleno centro— informó Rosalie desde los brazos del grandote.

Inmediatamente Jasper y Fred salieron corriendo a probar suerte.

Los días fueron pasando y la misión no daba frutos, los chicos habían recorrido toda la ciudad sin encontrar rastros de los desaparecidos.

Los animos estaban alterados, Eleazar, Charlie y Carlisle habían perdido las esperanzas y solo se dedicaban a pelear casi todo el tiempo que los chicos no podían mantenerlos separados.

Carmen era la única adulta que aun no había perdido la esperanza y ayudaba en lo que podía.

En cuanto a mi que no podía entender como era que mi teoría había fallado, seguía buscando pistas entre las pertenencias que lo tres hermanos Vulturi, se habían dejado en el colegio.

….

CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL


End file.
